


Metro Station

by Neen_sama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Kazumi wants to be a writer but her work got rejected again and on her way back home, a stranger made her fall in the metro station.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my new fiction ^^ and the first chapter is more a prologue, please enjoy ;D

The man had been pouting for almost half an hour, reading the sheet he had in his hands. He finally put it back on his desk and pushed it towards its author with a jaded expression on his face.

\- No.  
\- Why ?

He sighed, clasped his hands on the desk in front of him, and answered his interlocutor.

\- Ninomiya-san, I'm an editor, so I reserve the right to refuse to publish manuscripts if it sings to me.  
\- That doesn't stop you from telling me what's wrong with mine. Replied the young woman, glaring at him with her dark eyes.

The man sighed again, stalling his back in the back of his chair and lit a cigarette before answering.

\- It's flat, bland, not very believable.  
\- Not very believable?  
\- Your characters are poorly developed, we can't be attached to them. In addition, they are all alike and above all, no one can believe that a romance is being born between the two protagonists so their feelings seem non-existent. If you want me to be honest with you, I'm sure my cat would do better than you. Now, please, get out of my office I have other people to see.

She held her anger and her desire to put her fist in the face of the editor, grabbed her manuscript angrily and left his office in a thunderous door slam that made shaking other young writers who, like her, had come to present their writings and try to realize their dream. Dream that had just gone up in smoke for her.

Once outside the building, she started walking, crying silently, her head lowered to avoid the gaze of people, until the first subway train. But to add to his dreadful day, it began to raining cats and dogs. It was sunny at the beginning of the day, so she had nothing to protect her from the rain and she had to run while an icy rain whipped and flooded her face as well as her tears.

A few tens of meters away, she rushed up the stairs of the metro station full of people and someone shoved her, making her lose her balance and fall heavily on the pavement of the station. The fall scattered all the contents of her bag on the ground. When she wanted to get up and repair the damage, a flash of pain shot through her left ankle and she screamed. Everyone around her ignored her and her tears began to run down her cheeks again.

\- Daijoubu?

A calm voice full of genuine concern echoed in her ears. It was a man's voice and rather melodious. The young woman raised her head and fell on a well dressed man with a tanned complexion who carried a few rolled sheets under his arm and a satchel on his shoulder. This handsome stranger looked at her with benevolent eyes and looked visibly worried.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You are fine ?

He held out his hand. She grabbed her and tried again to get up but collapsed again, a cry of pain choking in her throat and tears not leaving her face. She lowered again to escape the eyes of her interlocutor.

\- Are you hurt?  
\- It'll be fine. She said starting to pick up her things and especially her manuscript that she quickly stuffed into her bag.  
\- You can't walk, I can take you to see a doctor ... he said leaning to help him.  
\- I'll be alright, thank you. She insisted, gritting her teeth.

She didn't know this man and especially his intentions. And if it was a psychopath? Well, maybe it was a little exaggerated, but anyway she did not want help, she wanted to be left alone, she didn't need a stranger to take pity on her like a puppy abandoned in the rain.

\- Be reasonable, your ankle looks swollen, you may worsen your case if you try to walk on it.

She did not answer, because it was true that the pain was almost unbearable on the one hand and on the other hand because the man had already raised her to help her walk.

\- I'll call a taxi and take you to the hospital. After all, I'm responsible for what happened to you.

He smiled at her. And she could not tell why, but her heart suddenly started beating even harder than the throbbing pain in her injured ankle.

She leaned against him, not without blushing, and he put an arm around her before heading slowly towards the exit. First chance of the day, a taxi arrived quickly after the man signaled to him. He helped her to settle there and indicated the hospital to the driver who went on his way. Dry, warm and in the company of this gentleman she felt a little better than a few minutes ago.

\- By the way, I didn't ask you your name, I'm Ohno Satoshi and you?

He smiled again, which had the effect of giving her cheeks a nice pink hue.

\- Ni ... Ninomiya Kazumi. She stammered, her heart almost bursting into her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazumi stared at her bandaged ankle on a cushion on the coffee table in the living room without really seeing it. His mind was only wandering towards his good Samaritan, who she had met the day before. It was as if he was completely besieging his mind. His face, his voice, his smile, his kindness projected into the subconscious of the young woman almost permanently.

\- Oi! Kazu, come back to us!

She was indeed down to earth when she heard the voice of the young man standing in front of her.

\- Huh?  
\- I'm wondering what you want to eat tonight.  
\- Hamburger ... she replied, nonchalantly.

He sighed.

\- It's the painkillers that make you so pensive?

Kazumi blushed.

\- Um ... maybe, Mas' ... I don't know. She replied.

Mas', well, Masaki, was his half-brother, born from the first marriage of her mother which did not last long. He and the young woman were very close and had been living in the same apartment for a few years.

\- You want something?

His sister turned to him, giving him her best look of a lost puppy.

\- A large glass of orange juice freshly squeezed by hand, not too acidic, without pulp, with a slice of orange on the glass, a little fancy umbrella and a straw.  
\- I'll ask the brick of orange juice in the fridge what it thinks. He said with a chuckle.

Still, a few moments later, Masaki came back with her drink and handed it to her before sitting next to her on the couch.

\- Seriously, what were you thinking?  
\- Me ? Nothing.  
\- Is the guy who accompanied you to the hospital that makes you that effect?  
\- Whatever. She said, blushing violently.  
\- You're blushing! Go ahead, tell me !  
\- There's nothing to tell.  
\- Mou ... I would like to know who is the man who took care of my little sister when she was injured.  
\- I only know his name, Ohno Satoshi.  
\- You have not discussed?  
\- Between my visits to the doctor, the radio and the calls from Ohno-san, all we discussed was his apology for pushing me.  
\- Oh I see.

Kazumi took a sip of his orange juice.

\- I'm sorry the publisher turned down your manuscript.  
\- Refuse ? He spit on it, yeah ...  
\- It's just an asshole, Kazu-chan.  
\- No, he was right. I can't write anything good ... Only a few little insignificant texts posted on the net. Besides, my number of readers has reached 3!  
\- Kazumi ...

His brother hugged her and put his head on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

\- Mas'! I'm not a little girl anymore, I can overcome that! Growled the young woman.  
\- You say that but I am sure that in truth, your little heart suffers.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and hugged the young man with a smug little smile.

\- Tadaima!

The brother and sister parted and turned to look at the front door.

\- Okaeri Sho-chan! They say in heart.

Sho was Masaki's boyfriend for two years now. He graduated from Keio University and started a career as a journalist.

The young man entered the living room. He was carrying with him a small cardboard box that he placed on the table not far from the sofa where Kazumi and his brother were before removing his bag from his shoulder and bringing the box with him on the couch.

\- Look, I went to interview the manager of a pastry shop and he gave me a gift from his specialty, a cherry cheesecake.  
\- Uwaaaaaa! The two others exclaimed together.  
\- You know you scare me when you do that? You don't even have the excuse of being twins.  
\- I'm going to get some plates! Masaki happily sneaked into the kitchen.

Sho sat next to Kazumi on the couch with a sigh.

\- Your brother does not even listen to me ...  
\- Well ... you know how is Mas', a real kid in an adult's body.

*****

Satoshi pushed open the door of his luxurious apartment.

\- Tadaima. He blurted.

Only the echo of his own voice answered him. He laid down his plans and took off his shoes before slipping on his slippers and heading off wearily to his kitchen. He loosened his tie and grabbed a can of beer from the fridge that he sipped as he watched the glow of the city like a bird on its perch through the large bay window of his living room.

A sigh escaped his lips but not a sigh of ease caused by the tasting of his drink, no, it was a sigh full of weariness, loneliness and boredom. Always the same repetitive days, sites to visit, plans to submit. Although he likes his job, for some time he felt like a lack in his life. He could see people, he had a few friends with whom he had a good time, but once back home, only the late variety shows and his leather sofa as iced as his beers in the refrigerator were waiting for him. The young woman at the subway station kept busy with her thoughts since they met and he was sure she could have filled that gap in her life. She had given her heart the impulse she needed for a visit to the emergency room. But they had not had much opportunity to talk, the fault of the professional phone calls, and he would probably never see her again.

"Another chance ruined, Satoshi." He thought before taking a sip of alcohol in a vain hope to dismiss the young woman from his thoughts as if it were a common pill stuck in his throat.

His phone vibrated against his thigh. He answered, knowing who he was dealing with.

\- Okaa-san?  
\- Satoshi, I have wonderful news for you!  
\- I'm glad to hear it ... he mumbled.  
\- The boss of the Muraoka group would like his daughter to meet you.

He sighed again.

\- When?  
\- Sunday, he will come home with his wife and daughter for lunch, don't be late.  
\- Haaai.

His mother hung up without even saying goodbye. He was used to it. The young man dropped his arm down his body. Son of a wealthy family, he had nothing to say about the choices his parents made for his own life. He was 30, the moment he dreaded had come. His parents wanted to marry him to a perfect little housewife from another rich family. He was going to be forced to share the life of a woman he would probably never love and worse, live with the regret of not having had the opportunity to see again the one of which he had fallen madly in love at first sight, after having jostled her in a subway train.

******

\- Yosh, I'm tired ... Sho turned off the TV where the credits of the movie ran.  
\- Really? You don't want a little hug to help you sleep, Sho-chan? Answered Masaki, nestling in his companion's neck.  
\- Um ... I'm not against ...

The journalist gently placed his lips against those of his lover and sought his tongue of hers to begin a frantic dance. A snoring to wake the dead next to them made them jump and part. Kazumi slept peacefully with his mouth open, a small trickle of saliva threatening to escape. The two men chuckled and Masaki briefly kissed his lover before getting up.

\- Wait for me in the bedroom, I'll put her to bed.  
\- At your service !

Sho slipped away as Masaki grabbed his sister to take her to his room. The second he put her on the mattress, she smiled smugly and mumbled a "Ohno-san" that made his brother laugh. He covered her and kissed her forehead.

\- Good night my little sister in love. He whispered before leaving the room to go to his own room.

His lover was waiting for him, as he had promised, which gave him a small smile. He pulled off his shirt and climbed sensually on the bed to join him.

\- So? Where were we ?

*****

Kazumi took all her time to emerge from Morpheus's arms. After a detailed examination of the ceiling, she rolled on her stomach in order to have access to her bedside table and grimaced for a second when the maneuver made her make a wrong movement of the ankle. She grabbed her phone. 10:36 AM The young woman listened. No noise. Masaki and Sho must surely have gone to work.

She lied on her back and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Immediately, Ohno-san's image appeared in her mind and she sat up abruptly as she opened her eyes, shaking her head to chase away that thought. New sigh. Her gaze fell on her pc that sat on his desk and then sailed from one side to the other of the room in search of her crutches. No trace of them. She had probably fell asleep on the couch with the boys and her brother had to put her to bed without taking them away.

Kazumi rolled his eyes and decided to go on foot. The distance was short between her bed and the desk, but it felt much more laborious on one foot. Kazumi turned on the computer, entered her password and selected her manuscript in her documents to drag it into the recycle bin and emptied it immediately after. Erasing any computer trace of her last failure.

The young woman stared at the screen without really seeing it for several seconds, reliving her disastrous interview with the publisher. Her memories, she can't erase them. She recovered herself. Her eyes landed on the door in perfect sync with the gurgles of her stomach. No choice, to eat, she should be hopping again.

Once in the living room, Kazumi spotted her precious crutches and she was able to rest on them. Well, a little better than on one foot because the English canes caused her blisters on the hands and her body suddenly seemed to weigh a ton when she moved with. She turned on the TV on the morning shows and after a little laugh in front of the program, went to make a coffee and a few toasts in the kitchen.

Thanks to the communication between the two rooms, the young woman could watch her show sitting quietly at the kitchen table. Then, on the recommendation of the doctor, she took the medication that had been prescribed (and that her brother had kindly prepared with a small note signed with a smiley) went to sit on the sofa and placed her injured ankle on a stack of cushion before starting play video games that ends up knocking her out.

*****

Masaki returned in the late afternoon and he was not surprised to find his sister sleeping on the couch. He approached her and kissed her forehead to wake her up. Immediate effect, because she frowned and opened her eyes slowly while yawning.

\- Wake up, beautiful princess, stop dreaming of your prince charming.  
\- What? She said still a little vague.  
\- Nothing, how was your day?  
\- Annoying... I fall asleep all the time with these damn pills.  
\- It's okay, you only take them for a week.  
\- Yaaaay... What are we eating?  
\- Hi, nii-chan, how was the job? He said, imitating Kazumi.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as Masaki dropped down beside her.

\- Good then ?  
\- Infernal kids, as always, fortunately they are not all like that. And to answer your question, I planned to make pasta.  
\- Cool.  
\- Sho-chan is coming late tonight so it'll be just us two.  
\- Another report? Because it's not the day he presents.  
\- No, he prefers to finish his article in the office with some colleagues.  
\- He's smart, he knows that if he were here he'd end up jumping on you.

At the head that her brother showed, she realized that she was right. He got up suddenly and went to the kitchen before returning with an ice pack and the pharmacy kit and settle at her feet to undo his bandage.

\- It's time for your 20 minutes of freezing!  
\- To hear you, it looks like you want to kill me and put me in the freezer.  
\- Sometimes I really want to when you make your naughty little sister with me.

The young woman pulled her tongue out and let it go. The cold did her good and she settled better in the bottom of the sofa. More relaxed and happy to have Masaki with her, Kazumi could almost have gone back to sleep.

\- I deleted my manuscript. She says.  
\- Again ? Kazu, you should not ...  
\- I will not keep these horrors !  
\- They are not horrors, they are your works!  
\- What works ... she growled, looking away.

His brother sighed.

\- It's not because publishers don't want your texts that they are bad.  
\- The one from the other day seemed to affirm the opposite.  
\- He was a fool, we don't spit on people like he did!  
\- You say that for all, Masaki, there is well one who is right.  
\- As you think. He sighed.

*****

The crucial day had finally come. Satoshi found himself in front of the imposing house that was his parents' home, still as unhappy as when his mother called him.

He passed the gate into the house announcing himself in a loud voice for his mother to hear. The young man took off his shoes and put on a pair of slippers. It is this precise moment that the hostess chooses to land in the entrance.

\- Satoshi, happy to see you, how are you?  
\- Good. He mumbled to the adjoining living room, greeting his father on the couch reading his newspaper.  
\- The Muraoka should not be late. Pursued Mrs. Ohno.  
\- Hmm... Satoshi grumbled, letting himself fall into one of the lounge chairs, causing an exasperated sigh from his father as his mother rolled her eyes.  
\- Hiroshi is doing very well in the company. Miyako, the children and he settled a few kilometers from here recently and Mitsuki is pregnant again.  
\- Happy to hear that my dear elder brother is the prodigal son you have been waiting for so much, and that my sister is fulfilling her role as a housewive. Forgive me for being a mere architect.  
\- Do not start, Satoshi, we love you all as much. Sighed his mother.

It was the architect's turn to roll up his eyes. His mother frowned and returned to the kitchen. The patriarch only read his journal in silence. The ticking of the big clock hanging on the wall of the room was then the only sound that could be heard until the young man sighed, throwing his head back to admire the ceiling. In a few hours his fate would be drawn, just like his brother and sister before him.

They were three and he was the youngest. The eldest, his brother Hiroshi, with whom he did not share the most fraternal relationship, had entered the family company as the good little male heir he was. Shortly after, his marriage had been arranged with the daughter of one of their father's associate and she had given him a son, Daigo, and a daughter, Shizuna. Mitsuki, his sister, was only two years older than him and had been his greatest accomplice in games, pranks and silly things when they were children. She was lively and full of ambition. But her mother had resumed her education as a perfect wife in her teens and her marriage was also arranged with a young lawyer. Twins, Minami and Konami, were born of their union. A third child was obviously on the way, according to the words of Mrs. Ohno.

Satoshi hated the idea that a woman should be totally devoted to a man and their children. He wanted to marry the woman of his life, not a robot or a maid! He would have liked to meet a woman full of dreams, who did not repress his own temperament, with whom he would like to make tons of projects and for whom he would like to do all the chores of the world, in short, a simple and natural woman of whom he would would be in love as the metro station girl.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the kitchen and another at his father, who still had not flinched. He then got up and went to isolate himself on the veranda to take the call.

\- If it's for support, I thank you but my case is desperate.  
\- Why ? Oh, today is your date?  
\- I would rather call it a forced interview followed by a hanging.

Satoshi heard his friend laugh on the other end of the line.

\- Sorry, I sympathize and I can only complain because I was able to marry the woman of my life.  
\- Thank you for breaking my spirits, Toma.  
\- Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with this girl.  
\- Stop that.  
\- Gomen! Gomen!  
\- Why did you call me?  
\- Ah yes ! The hotel chain Dream Storm contacted the office yesterday to propose a project, they want to build a new antenna and they heard about you and ...  
\- Yes, yes, do you have their contact details?  
\- Yes. Do I send them to you by mail or do we talk about it again tomorrow?  
\- We'll talk tomorrow, thank you for notifying me.  
\- You're welcome, I feel like it's going to be crazy! Can you imagine a little? We will have our name on a large luxury hotel!  
\- Toma ...  
\- What?  
\- Keep cool, you want? See you tomorrow. I have to go, I'll leave you.  
\- OK see you tomorrow.

The young man hung up and turned on his heels to leave the veranda and return to the living room. To his surprise, his parents were already seated with the Muraoka and their daughter.

\- Ah! Here he is ! His mother said ceremoniously.

The Muraoka arose from one impulse and bent respectfully before him, which he did in his turn.

\- Excuse me I received a professional call. He said, going to sit down.  
\- Your parents told us that you were an architect. Mrs. Muraoka said.  
\- That's it.  
\- In an agency or on your own? Asked her husband.  
\- On my own, but I work with a partner who helps me and takes care of everything that is administrative.

The couple nodded with a broad smile. Their daughter did not move and did not speak. Satoshi took advantage of lunch to observe her. Each gesture on his part was as light and silent as the falling of a feather, as if she feared a punishment if her cutlery tinkled in her plate. She did not speak to anyone, and her parents extolled her qualities in various notions in her place throughout the meal. Satoshi nodded politely but did not really care about ikebana classes and the young woman's performance at tea ceremonies, but learned that her name was Airi and that she was 25 years old.

The person concerned, if we did not see her eating, could have passed for a mere exhibition model and that is exactly what the architect expected and what saddened him. She was standing upright and striving to display a slight smile at the table, but her gaze seemed melancholy and lost in the vagueness, seeking to escape from here as quickly as possible, as he did. felt a little relieved. The parents continued to ask him a lot of questions about him, about his job, about his life in general, and he remained patient, calm, and polite, even though he did not support this intrusive interrogation in his private life.

The Muraoka, after a hearty meal, a tea and what to write the biography of Satoshi, eventually left. The architect also went on the road. On his journey he thought back to the lunch that had just taken place and after his observations, he remained certain that he didn't love Airi but also that despite her eternal silence, she also didn't want this union.

*****

It had been a few days since Kazumi had returned to work. She worked as a secretary for the boss of a chain of luxury hotels. His office was located in the airlock between the CEO's office and the hallway. She took the appointments, introduced his visitors to the boss, took care of the paperwork and prepared tea.

Clearly, the young woman was bored at work, but it paid her rather well compared to the work she had to provide which, for her who was a little tightfisted and lazy, was non-negligible. It was Wednesday. The chief, who planned to build a new antenna in Chiba, was about to receive two architects around 14h. The appointment had been arranged during her convalescence and her replacement had sent her all the information collected the previous week.

The young woman sighed and threw her head back as she turned her desk chair. 1:45 pm and nothing exciting happened for an hour. She would almost want to hurt her ankle again to stay at home with Sho and Masaki.

She grabbed her mobile phone to open one of her apps and try to make the time pass faster. After a few minutes of hard work, two men appeared in front of her, but she did not see them right away.

\- Excuse us. Said one of two.

Kazumi rushed his phone, scarlet cheeks, and prepared to apologize, but Ohno-san's sudden, unexpected sight in front of his desk took the words out of his mouth and instantly petrified her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohno-san and his partner had been in the CEO's office for ten minutes. Kazumi, for her part, was preparing tea and serving it in cups, not without throwing furtive glances at his savior seated on an armchair in front of his boss. She could not hear what they were saying but suddenly the three men burst out laughing.

Ohno-san had a beautiful smile that instantly diffused a sweet warmth throughout the body of the young woman. What was the probability that they would see one another again? The chances were extremely small. When the tea was ready, she lifted the tray with the intention of going to serve it, tried to keep her cool and went through the office door.

\- Excuse me for disturbing you. She announced as she entered.

She served each one their cup and blushed violently when Ohno-san thanked her with a smile before discreetly slipping away to return behind her desk as quickly as she had entered. Kazumi exhaled deeply and focused on administrative tasks for a good two hours.

She jumped when the two architects left the office and greeted them briefly as they passed her. The young woman then took a look at her watch to see that her day was over, so she packed her things, greeted her boss and soon found herself in front of the elevators.

\- The world is small. Said a familiar voice behind her.

The secretary turned towards her interlocutor cheeks increasingly scarlet.

\- Ohno-san? You do not come back with your partner?  
\- I told him to leave without me.  
\- So ka ...  
\- I have not had the chance to be forgiven yet. He said. Can I invite you to dinner?

The young woman's heart seemed ready to explode as she tried to convince herself that the proposal was more friendly and polite than of mutual interest.

\- You must not feel obligated, it was just an accident. It happens sometimes.  
\- I insist.

"Raaah, that smile again!" Thought Kazumi, caught between two fires. The elevator made a small ring and its doors opened in front of her and the architect. Ohno-san waved to the open doors to let the secretary pass. She thanked him and they both rushed into the metal cage. They were alone, surprisingly.

\- So, you accept?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Please, I would have a bad conscience if you refused.

Kazumi drowned for a few moments in his dark, intense eyes and said to herself that in the end it would probably be her only chance to spend time with Ohno-san. She gave him a smile and nodded.

\- It's OK. She says.  
\- I know a good restaurant, not far. You will not be disappointed.  
\- I hope so.

Impatient, the young woman still took the time to warn her brother that she would not be there for dinner without, however, mentioning that she had been invited by the architect, just to not go to the interrogation by returning.

 

*****

Satoshi opened the door of his favorite yakiniku restaurant and let his guest pass. The establishment was not very big but nevertheless friendly and warm. He had discovered it with Toma when they set up their office in the area. The owner, a woman in her fifties, greeted them and he saw from her gaze that she suspected that Ninomiya-san was not just a friend to him.

\- Welcome Satoshi-san, a table for two?  
\- Hai, Togami-san.  
\- Follow me. She said guiding them to a table away.

She gave them the card and left them, not without winking at her loyal customer. They were then alone and the young woman plunged into the menu. He did the same, he didn't really know how to start the conversation anyway, but ended up lifting the head from the card after long minutes of silence.

\- I recommend you beef. He said shyly.

Ninomiya-san jumped and also raised her head to nod briefly before putting the menu on the table.

\- You seem to be a regular. She remarked.  
\- Hum. I come often, our office is a few streets away.  
\- So ka.

A new embarrassed silence followed, waiting for the waiter who took their order and left them alone again in their silence. Satoshi ends up breaking it.

\- I see that your ankle is better.  
\- Um ... I went back to work today, to be honest.  
\- In any case, your convalescence did not last long, I am reassured.  
\- I told you it was not much.  
\- You made a famous fall all the same.  
\- Thanks for reminding me. She said sarcastically but without a bit of nastiness, with a small laugh that he found immediately adorable.

The young woman then peeked at her phone before typing a message and putting it in her bag.

\- Excuse me.  
\- It was surely important.  
\- Not really, just my brother.  
\- Are you close?  
\- Very. She said with a small smile to punctuate her sentence.  
\- With mine it's the opposite and my parents don't even talk about it. By cons I have a big sister with whom I get along extremely well.  
\- All the better. In fact, if you want to know everything, I don't have the same father as my brother. My parents got married after his birth.  
\- I see, my parents have married by agreement between the two families, as well as my brother and sister.  
\- And you ?  
\- Me ?  
\- Are you ... married? Oh, forget this, these are not my onions ...

The architect laughed a little.

\- No I am not married. And there is no harm in asking the question, I reassure you.  
\- Someone in sight ?  
\- Hmm ... it's possible.  
\- I see. She said with a small smile that she barely concealed.  
\- I have a question.  
\- Go for it.  
\- What interests you in life? Without wanting to offend you, rare are the people who become secretary by passion.

She laughed briefly and her heart suddenly beat faster.

\- You are right. In fact, I write in my spare time and I occasionally submit texts to publishers but unfortunately, I must not be good enough to please them. None have yet agreed to work with me.  
\- It will eventually come, you must persevere if you really like it.  
\- You are probably right. She smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

Satoshi now felt more relaxed and it seemed to him that Ninomiya-san was the same, since they had managed to talk about their respective lives. The flow seemed to pass between them and the meal was held in a good atmosphere.

Leaving the restaurant, he did not fail to propose to the young woman to accompany her by taxi, which she politely refused by starting on foot, assuring with a determined air that she did not live far and that she knew how to defend herself.

The architect watched her move away until she was only one point in her field of vision, a foolish smile in his face and finally turned to the road to hail a taxi and rush into it, the mind turned on Ninomiya-san.

 

*****

Kazumi discreetly returned to their apartment, removed her shoes and went to the living room where she found her brother and his lover waiting for him firmly on the couch.

\- So, this date? Fit. Masaki.  
\- It was not a date, I already told you. She said exasperated as she put her bag on the table.  
\- Did you see your smile? It extends from one of your ears to another.

The young woman put her fingers to her lips to see the thing for herself.

\- Who was it with? Sho asked.  
\- It does not concern you, damnit !  
\- I know one who has something to hide ... Teased her brother.  
\- Not at all! Kazumi blushes.

She went to drink a glass of fresh water in the kitchen and then returned to the living room to fall into the couch.

\- Wow! it's crazy how your way of letting you down like a big nag slice with your dress of young distinguished woman! Laughed the reporter.

The young woman groaned, rolling her eyes.

\- If you want to know everything and since you will eventually discover it, I had dinner with Ohno-san.  
\- Eeeeeeeeh !! The two men exclaimed in concert.  
\- In all good honor, I insist.  
\- How did you see him again? Did you have his number? Asked Masaki.  
\- No.  
\- Then he had yours?  
\- No ! It just happens to be the architect of the next hotel in the chain and he invited me to be forgiven for the other day.  
\- It's destiny Kazu-chan! You are made for each other!

The secretary looked away, embarrassed.

\- Mas' ... stop your nonsense ... she stammered.  
\- Hi Mom ? You'll never guess ...

Kazumi turned abruptly to his brother who was holding his phone to his left ear and automatically flung herself on him.

\- Don't listen to him, Kaa-chan! He's talking bullshit !!!

Both landed on the living room carpet with a thud followed by an insult from the old neighbor below. The phone, meanwhile, remained on the couch while his owner laughed to tears, immobilized on the ground by his sister.

\- Haha! You believed! You really thought I called Mom to tell her!

The young woman rose up blushing.

\- We ... we never know what you're able to do ... she said, kicking him in the side.  
\- Are you finished soon, you two? Sho shook his hand to help him climb onto the couch. You look like two little children! Masaki stops bothering her, you should not be in better shape when we started going out together!  
\- Sure, we would have thought he was in a trance. Kazumi said.  
\- Kawaiii ... whispered the reporter before kissing his lover on the cheek.

The young woman rolled her eyes but smiled and turned around.

\- I'm going to bed, good night lovers, don't make too many obscene noises that night, there are some who work early tomorrow.

Once in her room, Kazumi left her tight blouse and skirt and her bra, slipped on a large shirt and shorts, and pulled her hair roughly with a big rubber band before slipping under the blanket. A sigh of ease escaped her mouth as her head landed on the pillow and she closed her eyes but only seconds later, her phone vibrated on her bedside table. She grunted and grabbed the device, determined to repack the sender of the message. But her reaction was different when she read the message.

"Sumimasen!I forgot to tell you that your boss gave me your number in case I had to send him information. Go find out why bosses of big business don't want to communicate directly, my father is the same ...

Short! ^^ "

I enjoyed this dinner and you? Have you returned home? We could have dinner again if you wish.

Oyasuminasai! o (^ o ^)  
Ohno-san"

The secretary smiled in spite of herself and could not help but answer.

 

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying ^^ I told you that I knew how to defend myself o (èoé) o  
We can go out for dinner when you want.  
Oyasuminasai"

 

She locked her phone, put it back where it was, and rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling with a calm smile on her face. In the end, she wasn't sleepy at all. On the contrary, it seemed to her that this simple Ohno-san's message had reboosted her for at least a century!

So Kazumi pushed back her blanket and got up to move to her computer and start writing, writing and writing all that went through her heart and mind without worrying about the passing of time or any other outside element. .

Forgetting the criticisms of the previous editors, forgetting all her previous disappointments with his writings deemed bad, the feelings that overwhelmed her changed into an incredible inspiration and a passion that gradually gave birth to dozens of pages blackened to the rhythm of her fingers typing on the keyboard. She didn't care about anything anymore and she only did what she loved, keeping on thinking about Ohno-san's encouragement: "It will come eventually, you have to persevere if you really like it". And finally, in the early morning, she clicked on the "save" button and fell asleep at her desk, the mind satisfied and the heart ever more in love.

 

*****

 

Satoshi, sitting at his desk, had forgotten the project on which he was working on a computer and was staring at the last message from Ninomiya-san that he received on his phone screen with a silly little smile on his face when he heard the door from the office open and saw Toma enter with coffe.

\- Yo! Here is your coffee. He said, putting down a cardboard cup from the corner cafe, filled with caffeine and smoking liquid on his desk before he went to put his things on another table a little further and sit down.  
\- Arigatou. Said Satoshi, taking a sip that burned his tongue. Aah! Hot !  
\- It's clever, it's the love that makes you head in the air?  
\- Whatever. Grumbled the architect, resting his goblet.  
\- By the way, how was your date last night? Did you go to Togami-san's restaurant?  
\- Hum, and it wasn't a date!  
\- Ok, ok! I thought that when two people in love with each other went out somewhere one night we called it that way ...  
\- Who tells you that she is in love with me?  
\- Roooh, please, a charming and lovely young man like you ... And you finally stopped denying that you loved her too!

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

\- What you can be stupid sometimes ... he sighed.  
\- But seriously, did you see how she looked at you when we arrived and how she fled your eyes afterwards?  
\- It does not mean anything, people don't fix themselves in the eyes permanently.  
\- Believe me, I went there. If you think you have a chance with her, you have to cancel your engagement, right?  
\- Technically, I'm not yet engaged. I only saw Airi once and her parents did not even let her say any single word.  
\- You understood what I meant! Don't miss a chance to be with the one you love over another! You could regret it all your life and I know you, it's not what you want either!

He was going to answer but a little ringing sounded and the young man cut short the conversation to turn to his computer screen. He had just received an e-mail from Ninomiya-san, which he was eager to open. This contained an attachment.

\- It's from who ?  
\- Ninomiya-san, surely documents for the new hotel. Oh !  
\- What?

The architect did not answer but read the text document carefully. It was not documents from the CEO, it would have been more like a novel text ... The young man devoured it in the twinkling of an eye, captivated by the few pages he had in front of him. At the end of these, he turned to his friend.

\- Toma? Did you tell me the other day that your wife was looking for new talent?  
\- Yes, but what is the connection?  
\- I think I have something that might interest her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazumi was already at her third coffee and yet she still could not wake up properly and was struggling to keep herself alert. The night she had just spent writing now seemed to be cruelly turning against her. She yawned in front of her computer screen while her face was supported only by her hand and elbow resting on the desk. Another hour before the lunch break, it seemed like an eternity. Her eyes closed. "Nobody would come today, it doesn't matter if I'm taking a nap ..." she thought.

\- Ninomiya!

The young woman jumped at the sound of her boss calling her. When did he arrive? How long had she closed her eyes?

\- Yes, Kuwabara-san?  
\- You slept at work?  
\- Sumimasen. She articulated, getting up to bow to him.  
\- Either ... he said. I have to postpone the meeting in the field with the architects, I would like you to contact them to know their availability.  
\- Understood, sir. Kazumi said, sitting down again.  
\- And that I don't take you back to nose down at your place of work.  
\- Understood sir.

The CEO walked away to return to his office. Kazumi watched him leave and snapped her tongue when he closed the door.

"Asshole ..." she thought.

She sat down again and as her computer was already on, opened her mailbox and started typing the address of Ohno-san's architect's office. His simple image in her head was enough for the young woman to smile again.

The address appeared quickly in the proposal bar since it had been sent to her by her substitute and she had recorded it in her contacts on her return from sick leave. Kazumi quickly wrote her email and then slumped on his chair, staring at her screen, ready to go back to sleep. But her eyes fell on an email sent previously to the address of the architects. Oddly, she didn't remember writing to them earlier, especially because she had only met them the day before. The young woman opened the mail and withdrew an exclamation when she discovered the contents.

"Oh shit ..." she cursed between her teeth.

*****

\- Is it wrong what we did?  
\- What? Toma asked, her mouth full.  
\- Toma ... Sighed Satoshi half because of his goldfish memory of his friend and half because he had just spattered a few grains of rice on his face.  
\- Ah! Yes ! Sending your girlfriend's text to a publisher looking for new texts?  
\- It's not my girlfriend!  
\- We understand each other ... Sighed his friend. Of course not, it may be a chance for her, you told me she had been rejected several times before. If this time it doesn't work either, she will know nothing and on the contrary if it works ...

Satoshi saw his best friend stuck another huge mouthful of rice in his mouth before answering.

\- ... she will have a contract with my darling.  
\- You're so honeyed with your wife that it becomes almost disgusting ...  
\- I love her, I can't do otherwise!

The architect rolled his eyes and continued to eat in silence. His phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket to see that it was a message from Ninomiya-san. He smiled in spite of himself and read it.

"Gomennasai!  
I did not want to send you this document, it was quite personal ...  
Please, erase it and forget about it ..."

\- It's her ? Asked Toma  
\- Hum. Apparently it was involuntary, sending her text.  
\- It seems logical, there was no other message, only the document attached. And then I don't see why she would have suddenly sent you a personal text like that.  
\- Do you think I have to tell him? I feel a little bad about not doing it.  
\- If it's better for your conscience, do it.

The young man frowned and started typing his answer.

"Don't apologize, I loved it.A friend of mine is a publisher and looking for new authors, I sent her your work to see what she thinks."

Satoshi rested his phone on the table. No answer came to him for a long time and the two architects returned to work as usual after their meal. The day continued normally, as if nothing had happened but still without any response from the secretary, until several hours after the last message from Satoshi. He also failed to leap to the ceiling when his phone finally showed up, so he had managed to plunge into his work ... or rather his thoughts ... But the vibration was longer. It wasn't a message but a call and it did not come from Ninomiya-san either, it was his mother.

The architect sighed and got up to get out of their office before answering.

\- Mom, I've told you a million times to not bother me during work.  
\- Hello to you too, Satoshi. Your father has just returned, the Muraoka have been delighted to meet you, they would like to arrange an appointment between their daughter and you so that you can get to know each other.  
\- Mom, I ...  
\- When are you available ?

Satoshi sighed.

\- Saturday, I'm free. He finally said, deflated.  
\- Very well, I'll call you back later to tell you where and when. I leave you to your work.  
\- I...

But of course, Mrs. Ohno had already hung up, as always. He did the same and returned to sit furiously behind his desk. Toma, who had seen him coming back from his chair at the other end of the room, wanted to ask him details but after seeing his head and his fists clenched, decided to abstain and return to his task in silence.

The time to leave work came soon. Toma tidied up his clothes and prepared to go out, but that was not the case with her friend, who remained immersed in his work, frowning. He sighed, his hand on the doorknob.

\- I'm going there, don't work too late.

The only answer Satoshi gave was a grunt and Toma left the office.

Once alone, Satoshi slammed his fist on the table with an oath uttered between his teeth and then ran his hand through his hair, sighing. Why was not his life a little easier? Why could not he tell his parents clearly what he thought, that he loved another woman, and that he wanted to take the time to know her before he married her? Or just that he wanted to live his adult life the way he wanted? It wasn't complicated, however, but he never succeeded, much too deflated to send the old manners of his family to hell.

But he thought of the prospect of a one-on-one meeting with the Muraoka's daughter. If they discussed it, probably both of them would turn the tide. After all, would their parents really force their union when they were both opposed?

*****

Hai ... hai ... okay, thank you very much ... see you tomorrow.

Kazumi hung up and then stared at her cell phone for long seconds, speechless. Ohno-san's friend had read her text writed the day before and sent by mistake to the architect and wanted to meet her as soon as possible. No publisher had ever wanted to see her again after reading one of her texts. The young woman was overwhelmed by an immense joy that she hastened to manifest in the kitchen where her brother finished the dishes. Kazumi, without quibbling, ran into the room and threw himself on Masaki, clinging to his back like a monkey at his branch. The young man held back a scream of pain and surprise, somewhat suffocated by the arms of his sister who encircled his neck.

\- What is the sudden reason for this excitement? He asked, resuming his task as if nothing had happened.  
\- A publisher wants to meet me tomorrow!  
\- Eeeeh? You see ? I told you it was going to work.  
\- Yesterday, I mistakenly sent a text to Ohno-san and forwarded it to a friend editor.  
\- Adorable! he helps you in fulfilling your dreams, Kazu-chan!

The young woman tightened her grip around Masaki's neck, making him cough.

\- Stop your fantasies ...  
\- I prefer to think of Sho-chan for that.  
\- Ah mou ... Kazumi grumbled, sliding to the floor to sit on a chair, knees bent against her.

Her brother turned to her after taking out the last plate of the sink and draining the water.

\- I shocked your little sensitive soul?

Kazumi stared at him.

\- Are you serious ?  
\- Well, it's not like you have a lot of experience in this area ...  
\- What do you know, first ?!  
\- That's my shirt, that.  
\- Don't change the subject!  
\- I already told you that you could pass me your dirty clothes when I do the laundry instead of waiting and make one to you all alone.  
\- I'll do my laundry when I have time ... she mumbled.  
\- What are you afraid of? That I'm rummaging through your underwears? I remind you that I am your brother and gay moreover.

The young woman rolled her eyes.

\- I don't care, I'm just too lazy.

Masaki grabbed a plate to wipe it down and leaned against the countertop to continue the conversation.

\- Hard to believe that we share a half of genes ...  
\- Everything comes from dad.  
\- Without a doubt. It's true that mom often had to stick a broom in his hands.

The two young people laughed briefly.

\- I hope your appointment will go well. Said Masaki with his beaming smile.  
\- I hope too.  
\- Masaki! Hurry! the bath is ready and you don't imagine how much I want to ... waaaaah! Kazumi-chan you are here ...

Sho had just appeared in the room, half naked, his body covered only by a towel wrapped around his hips. But at the sight of the young woman, he was eager to hide behind the wall to let only his head.

\- Don't worry, I've seen enough to get an idea, Sho-kun ... Kazumi said with a small smile.  
\- I thought you were gone to bed ...  
\- An publisher wants to meet her! Hastened to tell him his brother.

The reporter turned to her.

\- It's awesome ! He said. You sent a text? I thought you had deleted the last one.  
\- Long story. Kazumi answered.  
\- I'm coming, Sho-chan, I'm finishing the dishes. Said Masaki without losing his usual joy.  
\- Oh ... hum ...

Seeing that her brother's boyfriend was still staring at her, the secretary frowned.

\- What? I have something on my face?  
\- No ... I was just saying ... that the t-shirt Masaki makes you small breasts ...

Immediately, the young woman placed her hands against her chest, her cheeks red, while the owner of the t-shirt choked his laughter by rubbing the plates.

\- Oi! Kazumi said trying to keep a minimum of seriousness despite his own smile. I remind you that you're half naked in the process of stuck your manhood behind a wall and that your boyfriend is in the room!  
\- I admit he is right. The respondent said, and Kazumi noticed that his brother was staring at her chest with great interest.  
\- oooooooooooooi !! She said as she got up to return to her room.

Hearing the laughter of the two young men, she stopped at the height of Sho, kicked his buttocks since it was well deserved according to her, and continued her way to her room ignoring the protests of her victim.

*****

\- She agreed to meet her?  
\- I swear, she loved her text and she kept telling me about it all night.  
\- Yokatta ... sighed Satoshi, relieved.

Toma pushed open the door of Togami-san's restaurant where their Friday lunch was still going on. The woman immediately greeted them warmly and smirked at the sight of her two loyal customers, probably thinking back to Satoshi's dinner with Ninomiya-san. The architect, noticing her little game, mentally prepared himself to go to the pan.

\- Your usual table or are you waiting for someone else? She asked, staring at Satoshi.  
\- No, no, my wife doesn't have time to have lunch with us, Togami-san. Toma answered without the suggestive hint of their host crashing into his brain.  
\- Yes ... yes ... follow me. She answered, rolling her eyes before leading them to their usual table.

They settled down while she handed out the menu. Satoshi tried to dive in as quickly as possible to avoid interrogation but without success.

\- So, Satoshi-san? How ended your gallant date?

The young man blushed violently and slowly put the card down before answering.

\- It was a friendly dinner.  
\- Is she already married?  
\- No.  
\- So you're gay?  
\- No !  
\- In this case if you dare to tell me that you are not in love, I would say either that you are really difficult, or that you are crazy, or that you lie.  
\- He lies. Toma answered nonchalantly as she went through the menu.  
\- Toma!

Togami-san chuckled and Satoshi fled back behind the menu.

\- There's nothing wrong with being in love, Ohno-san.  
\- He's almost engaged to another, Togami-san ...  
\- Toma! Satoshi squeaked between her teeth.  
\- Oooh ... And you love this other woman?  
\- Not really, no. Continued Toma.

His friend had already given up in this conversation, now trying to learn the menu.

\- If I were you, I would chose love, especially since this young woman was beautiful and you seemed to get along wonderfully. Now I don't know the whole context and maybe I should not get into that ... Two beers?  
\- Hai, and a plate of beef, as usual, please. What do you take Satoshi?  
\- Hmm ... the same ... he grumbled.  
\- Okay, I'll bring that to you right now!

The restaurant owner left them after noting their order and went to look after other guests.

\- Hey, stop hiding, there's no harm ...  
\- Thank you for answering the questions that xere directed to me. He said closing the menu to put it on the table.  
\- I thought you didn't want to talk about that.

Satoshi sighed, rubbing his right temple.

\- I'm going to discuss it with my "fiancee", she did not seem to want to marry me either, maybe we can reverse the trend.  
\- You must above all oppose firmly to your family, you are an adult, you must be able to do what you want.  
\- I know ... but I can't oppose them, it's stronger than me, I never disobeyed them.  
\- Yeah well it will be necessary one day that you take your balls in hand.  
\- Toma ... watch your words...  
\- We don't care, you really want to live the rest of your life with someone you don't like?  
\- No of course not...  
\- So be the accomplished man and not the obedient little boy! Frankly ! You risk to miss the woman of your life! And what will you do if your future fiancée is not of your opinion?  
\- You are right.  
\- Of course I'm right, my marriage is as solid and full of love as ... uh ... well I don't know but you understood the idea! All because I married the woman I loved, no matter what it cost me!  
\- It didn't cost you anything.  
\- With her character of diva, believe me, the reception of our marriage cost me an arm.  
\- Thank you, I was there, I was even your witness.  
\- The important thing is that you understood what I wanted to say.  
\- More or less.

His friend slapped him on the head as they both began to laugh. Toma had managed to pump it all over again, as always, and their meal went off perfectly, without either of them making any further reference to Satoshi's dilemma.

*****

Kazumi had never bitten her nails, and yet, this afternoon, sitting outside the publisher's office supposed to receive her, stress had forced her to do so. What was her appointment going to be like? Usually it was she who asked to be seen and they always followed the same pattern: "hello - no - thank you - goodbye". This one was different, maybe he would change his life, maybe he would finish like all the previous ones. Impossible to foresee and this stranger pushed the young woman to bite one more finger.

The door opened and Kazumi jumped, a young woman came out, the secretary. She smiled at her warmly and pointed to the room from where she had just come out.

\- Dozo, my boss will welcome you.  
\- Ha ... hai ...

Kazumi stood up and entered the room. Right in front of her was an office where she thought to find the publisher sitting, but he found it empty of any presence.

\- This way. Said a voice on his left.

Kazumi turned in the direction of the call and his gaze fell on a young woman who was barely older than her, with long ebony hair, glasses on her nose, breathing class and elegance and comfortably installed on a sofa facing a coffee table and two armchairs. Immediately the aspiring writer leaned respectfully as a greeting and froze in that position for several seconds.

\- Oh, please, not that here. Sit down, I'll serve you a cup of tea. Said the publisher with a smile as she ran.

Kazumi obeyed and settled on one of the armchairs. It was then that she noticed the rounded belly of the other woman but did not pay attention any longer.

\- I am Jun Matsumoto, although since my marriage, it is rather Ikuta. She said, handing her a cup of tea. But that, you already know it. Let's talk about you instead. It seems that you are the new girlfriend of Satoshi?

Kazumi failed to spit her tea at Matsumoto-san's face.

\- There must be a mistake, we aren't together!  
\- But you're in love with him?  
\- What? Who told you that? She asked, the red suddenly rising to her cheeks.  
\- Your text.  
\- My text ?  
\- Of course, a text says much more about its author than one thinks. Don't make me believe that Kaoru's story, meeting a handsome artist called Tomoe in a subway station, is not even a little inspired by something real?  
\- Okay. Avowed Kazumi. Maybe just a little ...  
\- So you like it?  
\- Yes ... I guess ...  
\- Well, there it is.

Matsumoto leaned back on her sofa while continuing to sip her cup. Kazumi noticed that she drank from a mug with small Harry Potter-like drawings printed on it and not a more elegant tea cup, like the one she held in her hands.

\- You don't drink tea? Asked the young woman as the question burned her lips.  
\- Are you trying to divert the subject?  
\- It was you who started, I thought you wanted to talk to me about my text.  
\- You score a point. No, I have not been drinking tea since I was pregnant, only chamomile with honey, A LOT of honey! It has become an obsession with me. Probably the baby. My husband says it's so much better because it tempers my dog mood a bit. A charming man ... said the publisher with a small smile.

Kazumi couldn't help but laugh a little, too.

\- Poor him, he doesn't know what awaits him, he will soon have another girl in the house to make him misery! Hahaha! And to say that he was overjoyed to hear about it! Aaaaah, the men ...  
\- Don't talk to me about it, I live with my brother and his boyfriend ... Yesterday, the boyfriend in question landed in the kitchen dressed only with a towel that did not hide much the interest that he carried to my brother, if you know what I mean.  
\- I see, I see ... My poor Toma, sees all the colors these days. With pregnancy, my hormones give me those cravings to jump on him sometimes! Fortunately, Satoshi-kun works with him, otherwise I would run into his office to make love to him at any time of the day!  
\- Wow ... so it's true what they say ...  
\- For me anyway.

Group laughter.

\- Ne, Ninomiya-san, I want to get along well with you because I really want to work with you on your text.  
\- You are serious ?  
\- I loved it ! It would be really sadistic for me to make you come for nothing, right? I really want to know what will happen next.  
\- This is not the opinion of the previous publishers who received me in their office.  
\- How many did you see?

Kazumi raised his head to think for a moment before answering.

\- A good ten, I would say.  
\- All your texts have been refused?  
\- All.  
\- It would interest me to read them, just out of curiosity and be able to point by them and slap them.  
\- I don't have them anymore, with each failure I have deleted them. And I sincerely doubt that they were good enough to slap those who refused them.  
\- Too bad ... i would let off steam by punching them ... But anyway, your future novel will be a new start, I'm sure we'll do a great job together! So ? Case concluded? Matsumoto-san asked, holding out her hand.

Kazumi struggled to contain her joy at that moment and leaned in the direction of the publisher to shake her hand with a more assured grip than ever before.

\- Case concluded. She replied.

*****

Satoshi had been tapping on the table since he had settled on it, waiting for Airi to point the tip of her nose. And that's what she did a few minutes later, silently apologizing, so much so that the architect wondered sincerely if she could speak. She sat on the chair in front of him and they exchanged banality on banality interspersed with heavy silences. At least, her verbal ability was confirmed. Only when they were halfway through their dessert did Satoshi, exasperated, bring the subject to the table.

\- Muraoka-san!

The young woman jumped slightly when she heard the architect slightly raise his voice. Satoshi recovered and softened his voice.

\- Excuse me. Muraoka-san, that's really what you want?  
\- What do you want to talk about ?  
\- Do you really want your family to decide who you are going to marry?  
\- No ... She said in his voice eternally calm and monotonous without the slightest emotion showing on her face.  
\- Well me neither. We must talk to our parents together and make them understand that we must cancel the engagement! You're better than that and you have your say on how to live your life!

The young woman gently rested her fork and lowered her head.

\- Gomennasai ... I can't ...  
\- Why this ?  
\- I can't disappoint my parents, I regret.  
\- You are serious ? That's all ? You will let go?  
\- I couldn't be more serious. She said without even bothering to look at Satoshi, continuing to eat her dessert as if nothing had happened.

"This woman," Satoshi thought, "really has very little pride ...". Which almost put him out of it.

\- Well, don't count on me! I will not let myself be, I am not the puppet of my parents, me!

The young man said nothing and paid the bill before leaving the restaurant. Airi didn't even bother to answer him, he was used to it. He had obviously made false hopes. How could he be so stupid? As Toma had told him, the only way to get out of there was to take courage and really stand up for his parents for the first time, alone. He at least had a little pride.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Don't you think that's sublime?  
\- Just as wonderful as you.  
\- And to say that we did it ...  
\- Our little girl will be the most beautiful in the world, Jun-chan!

The couple sighed in one voice.

\- How many times do we watch this DVD?  
\- 5 or 6 times? Toma answered with a chuckle.  
\- Oh ... Who can blame us?

Jun kissed Toma and turned off the TV where was playing the ultrasound video she had just made at her last appointment with her doctor a few days earlier. She then snuggled up against her husband who wrapped around her with his right arm and slid his left hand over her stomach.

\- I can't wait for Jun-chan and it looks like mini Jun-chan too. She keeps kicking me in the hand.  
\- I only feel that she redoes the decor of my uterus without stopping.  
\- It's your daughter, impossible to satisfy her completely. Laughs the architect.

The publisher punched him in the arm as an answer.

\- That's wrong, I have a nice little husband that I love and our baby is on the way, a great house, a great job ... What does the people want?  
\- How's it going with Satoshi's girlfriend?  
\- Wow, you're fast in your transitions ... Kazumi-chan? Well, well, she must submit me her second chapter in a month.  
\- Admit, you expect it like Santa Claus.  
\- A little. I really like her story. It's about a young woman who ran away from home where she was abused when she was a teenager and lives as she can in a metro station. One day, a beautiful and mysterious painter helps her while she is wounded, she falls madly in love and tries to find him from nothing in this huge city that is Tokyo ...  
\- Wow, it looks like the way she and Satoshi met.

Jun stared at her husband silently for long seconds, hoping he would realize his stupidity.

\- What?  
\- Are you kidding me ?  
\- No why ?  
\- Fatally that it looks like it! It's normal, she was inspired by their meeting!  
\- Oooooh ... I see ... Fit her husband, thoughtful.  
\- Toma, Kazumi-chan is in love with Satoshi and Satoshi is in love with her. It is imperative that they get together!  
\- He should have the guts to cancel his future engagement with the kind of animated exhibition model that his parents introduced him to.

Jun sighed while absently slipping his hands over her belly where the baby was still stirring vigorously.

\- Obviously, he had already attracted the wrath of his parents when he wanted to become an architect instead of entering the family business as his brother. This time, it may be hard, especially that it does not depend only on him. You thought about the other family? They will surely be furious ... And the poor girl? If that's the case, she's already grabbed lots and lots of rakes ... But on the other hand, Kazumi-chan is so cute and at least they love each other, especially since she seems to have personality, she, at least, so ...  
\- Jun-chan ... stop ... please ... said Toma, putting a soothing hand on his arm.  
\- I know but this story will drive me crazy!  
\- Think of the baby, you don't have to stress, stay calm and rest. OK ?  
\- Hum. She grumbled.

Her husband, for all answer, wrapped her arm around her and kissed her temple.

\- That's my nice Jun-chan!  
\- Go fuck yourself.  
\- I love you too honey.

The young woman rolled her eyes, restraining herself as well as she could from smiling because she loved him more than reason, he knew her very well and their daughter was not any less sure either because she seemed from now claiming all his father's attention by kicking inside her.

\- Toma ... We're asking you. Just say Jun.  
\- Oh, sorry Mini Jun-chan. Said the architect leaning over to kiss his wife's belly and start talking to it continuously.

The future mother finally smiled, happy to have at her side a man like Toma who had all the qualities of the world in her eyes. She leaned back more comfortably against the back of the sofa and one of her hands sneaked into the hair of the young man, caressing his head to the rhythm where he caressed her round belly, soothed by his voice and gestures.

There was a little moment during which the publisher said nothing, taking advantage of her half that made her feel ever more loved, protected and unique every day that passed. He was the man who had taken her as she was, with her defaults and her qualities, who gave her all his unconditional love, who dried her tears when things went wrong, who always took the time to make her forget a long day of work by whatever means, which always managed to temper her anger and above all, which had made her, a few months earlier, the most wonderful gift she hoped to receive: a baby they were going to love, a little being who would bind them forever by her mere existence and prove their love to everyone. All these thoughts made tears in Jun's eyes as she tried to hold them back. Toma finally got up and, noting her condition, immediately grabbed her face in his hands to remove her glasses, dry her tears with his thumbs and kiss her tenderly.

\- Why are you crying Jun-chan? He asked, in a calm and gentle voice that she knew was reserved only for her.  
\- Nothing. She said with a smile as she put on her corrective lenses.  
\- Is it your hormones again?  
\- No !

Of course yes, and she knew it very well.

\- You know, it doesn't matter, it's even normal when you expect a baby to cry a little for nothing, I already told you. I read that in one of the books you keep on your bedside table.  
\- Urusai ... she growled.

Toma laughed for a few moments and kissed her beloved's hands before grabbing the TV remote and turning it back on the DVD they were watching earlier.

\- Once again ? He suggested, resettling himself right next to her.  
\- Of course. She answered, snuggling up against his chest.

*****

Beer in hand and staring at his television without really seeing it, Satoshi was crumbling black, eternally alone in his apartment. A long sigh suddenly escaped from his lips after another sip of alcohol. Airi's case was even more hopeless than he thought and it was profoundly sad. It was all the more necessary that he killed their engagement in the egg as soon as he could. As he thought about it, he took another sip of beer and a message came to his phone.

"Konbawa  
I hope I do not bother you, I wanted to thank you for talking about me to your publisher friend. We signed a contract the other day, I would never have hoped for something like this before ...  
May I invite you to dinner somewhere to thank you? "

The young man smiles stupidly, happy at the same time to have received a message from Ninomiya-san and to have contributed to the realization of her dream.

"Glad to learn this \ (^ o ^) /I would love to go back to dinner with you, I let you choose the place, I can't wait to see where you will take me ^^ "

She only took a few minutes to answer him.

"You took me to a restaurant you love the other day, so I too would like to show you an address that I particularly like ^^"

And the conversation continued like this:

"And why do you like it so much? I'm curious ..."  
"Their hamburgers are just divine! You'll see, a real treat!"

"I can't wait to see that ;-) when are you free?"

"I was going to ask you the same question ^^ '

Friday 7 pm? "

"Sorry, I have a family dinner on Friday night ..."

"Same hour Saturday then?"

"Perfect ^^"  
"I send you the address immediately ^^"

Indeed, the following message of the young woman contained the coordinates of the famous restaurant where she wanted to take him. He smiles, simply thanks to her. How could one single person give him so much happiness without even being with him? The architect thought it was probably what we felt when we were in love. He thanked her in response but didn't want to end their discussion. As long as she wanted, he wanted to extend it a little more, just a little more to preserve the heat that was installed in his chest and made his heart beat much faster.

"Arigatou :-)  
Aren't you tired? "

"No why ?"

"I thought we might not finish the conversation right now, if you don't mind, of course ..."

"I would never have dared to ask you ..."

"I almost didn't do it either, actually ^^ '

So you met Jun, now. "

"Um.

She looks very nice ^^ "

"She is, but I don't advise you to annoy her, especially now, as she is expecting a baby.

My friend Toma, her husband, sees all the colors despite his immense love for her ... "

"They must form a very nice couple :-)"

"You don't even imagine x)"

"Hahaha! Say ... Isn't it a little tiring to continue this conversation by message?"

"What do you mean ?"

"It would be easier if we called no?"  
"I think so too ^^"

Immediately, the young man left the conversation and wanted to call the young woman but she didn't give him time because it was she who called first. Satoshi smiled in spite of himself.

\- Fast. He whispered while his thumb was already sliding on his screen to pick up.

*****

\- Haha! You don't like carrots?  
\- I hate them you mean! Laughed Ohno-san at the other end of the line.

It should be noted that they had already been talking for over an hour on the phone.

\- And in the curry?  
\- I don't put any.  
\- Yes, but if you order curry in a restaurant? You don't leave them on the edge of the plate anyway?  
\- No, I give them to my friend Toma.  
\- But if you are alone?  
\- I never go out to dinner alone.  
\- Much too depressing, I understand.  
\- Yes, but above all, Toma is a food lover. To go out to eat without him would condemn me to listen to him remind me for several days what I dared to do.

Kazumi laughed.

\- I swear, a real vacuum cleaner for food! I advise anyone to invite him to the restaurant is a blow to ruin!  
\- Have you known each other for a long time?  
\- Toma and me? Since elementary school, his wife joined us in high school when they started dating.  
\- I see. Personally I don't really have any more contact with school friends.  
\- Not even in high school?  
\- I was kind of erased in class, I had a difficult schooling when I was younger so I was a little frowning.  
\- Ijime?  
\- Hum. My family was recomposed, all the mothers of the neighborhood criticized us and children are extremely wicked, first they told what they heard at home and needle thread, they found a whole lot of reason to mock me and to make humiliate jokes all the time. It was better after moving elsewhere but as I said, I tried not to be noticed.  
\- ...  
\- Sorry, I get a little into a delicate subject. Forget that...   
\- How to forget it? I think it's unforgivable! You're someone great and if they had learned to know you a little ...  
\- Do you think I'm great?  
\- Uh ... I ... yes ... of what I know about you, yes. Sorry, I may have exaggerated, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable ...  
\- Thank you. Kazumi said as Ohno-san's words echoed in his ears and made her heart beat faster.  
\- Aren't you embarrassed?  
\- No, don't worry.  
\- I understand this situation, all my life I was compared to my older brother. "Hiroshi this, your brother that ..." Then seeing that I was not at all like him, all the adults around me treated me as a less than nothing. I really felt like a failed copy of him.  
\- You couldn't do anything, we are who we are.  
\- Yes, I know and I have never tried to look like him, I never really appreciated him anyway and my sister is probably the best we can have so that compensates.  
\- That's what I think about my brother ... said Kazumi with a small smile.  
\- Fortunately we have them ...  
\- Hum.

The young woman heard her interlocutor yawn at the other end of the line.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, it was involuntary! Ohno-san apologized a little panicked.

The secretary turned her eyes to her clock to see that it was already a little past midnight, they had talked almost two hours counting their messages exchanged.

\- It's nothing, it's late, we should go to bed and leave a little conversation for our next dinner.  
\- You're right. Good night ... Ninomiya-san. He said shyly.  
\- Good night Ohno-san. Kazumi answered before hanging up.

Her heart was still leaping in her chest and she dropped her head against the pillow, a sly smile on her face. She wondered how a simple telephone conversation could put her in this state. The answer came to him of course the next moment and seemed to flash in red neon letter in his thoughts: "I love him". It was as simple as that. She was so in love with him thatshe suddenly began to miss his mere voice. Sleep also was missing, she was even in excellent shape and incredibly inspired causing her to get up, as in a trance, and settle in front of his keyboard to get to write pages and pages for her future novel, thinking only of the feelings that overwhelmed her at the moment and Ohno-san, the wonderful Ohno-san that made her whole being vibrate.

*****

Like every day, Masaki was in charge of accompanying the children of his class to the entrance gate of the kindergarten where he worked. Like every day, some parents were cranking their children while others were eternally late. The young man sighed discreetly and turned to the remaining toddlers.

\- Your moms are not there yet, you can play a little bit in the yard while waiting. He said with his usual sunny smile.

Accustomed to this situation, most of the children dispersed without hesitation in the playground, only two little girls remained near him, with a sad face. Masaki flinched for a few moments, realizing who they were, their mother was never late, so he quickly stooped to reassure them.

\- Konami-chan, Minami-chan, I'm sure your mom is coming soon, she's just a little late.

The two girls smiled at him but did not utter a word. Instead, they grabbed their hands and stayed close to him.

\- You don't want to go play in the yard while waiting?  
\- No, we know that mommy will arrive soon. Konami replied.  
\- Okay but if it takes too long to come, don't hesitate, I'll call you.

As he got up, the young man saw a retarded mother and saluted her.

\- Ryoma-kun, your mom is here! He called.

The child immediately dropped what he was doing and ran into his mother's arms. The young man and mother greeted each other without ceremony, and she and her son left school. The two sisters were still standing in silence beside him. They never spoke much, it was true, but a little more and they would end up making him uncomfortable.

Two children left the school a little later with their parents but still no news of the mother of Minami and Konami yet always so punctual. Masaki looked at his watch, half an hour had already passed and he wondered what could make her late. Her gaze then went to the two little girls whose faces lit up almost immediately. He turned his head to the gate again, their mother was there and they were already hurrying into her arms.

\- Gomennasai, Aiba-sensei! She apologized. My appointment was delayed, I should have warned you.  
\- It's nothing Ishikawa-san. Said Masaki with his beaming smile.  
\- I hope they did not bother you.  
\- Not at all, real little angels, as always.  
\- All the better. Smiles the young woman in turn. Okay, we'll leave you. We are awaited at their grandmother's place for dinner. See you Monday. You say goodbye girls?  
\- Goodbye Aiba-sensei! The two little girls gave a wave to their teacher.

The young man gave them back and watched them go away, listening in spite of him to their conversation.

\- Ne mama? Uncle Satoshi will be there?  
\- Yes Yes. Obaa-chan told me he would be there.  
\- Yay! Cried the two girls.

Masaki's spirit paused. "Satoshi?" That name told him something, where could he have heard it? He thought about it for a while when, finally, it struck him.

"Would that be the same Satoshi ...?"

He shook his head. No, he was probably wrong or it was pure coincidence. Nothing more. He did no more and welcomed the next late parent.

*****

\- Uncle Satoshi! Cried his four nephews and nieces, throwing themmselves on him the second he had crossed the door.  
\- Uwaaa! Be careful, next time you may kill me! He said laughing in front of their adorable little heads.

His sister made his entrance from the end of the corridor.

\- Let your uncle breathe a little, go back rather to play in the garden until dinner.  
\- Haaaai!

The children turned around and ran to the garden as Mitsuki had told them. The young woman exchanged a big smile with the youngest of the family and hugged him warmly before leading him to the living room.

\- It's good to see you Sa-chan! She said halfway.  
\- You too nee-chan, I have the impression that it's been an eternity. By the way, how are you feeling? Okaa-san told me you were pregnant.  
\- I throw up every morning and I cry at night, that's all I can tell you.  
\- Oh ... I see ... Said Satoshi settling at the table with his big sister.

The young architect looked around him, they were alone in the room, but he heard the children playing in the distance and his mother getting busy in the kitchen.

\- Hiroshi and his wife are there?  
\- Yes, of course, Aniki is still talking about business with Dad and Miyako is in the kitchen doing what every self-respecting woman has to do. She said sarcastically. I escaped this time because a human-being has taken up residence in my womb.

The brother and sister laughed with complicity.

\- And your husband ?  
\- Mohi? He will be a little late because of work but he should come.

The architect was silent for long seconds and his bored look didn't escape his sister.

\- What's wrong ? Tell your dear sister.  
\- Okaa-san wants to marry me to the Muraoka's daughter.  
\- Oh I see...  
\- She has no personality, no pride, she looks like a robot programmed to serve her future husband! Worse than Miyako!  
\- Maybe she's pretending in front of her parents, a bit like me.  
\- She's not like you, nee-chan, I've seen her face to face, she does not want to do anything to prevent a union she does not want!  
\- Calm down, calm down. Okay, this girl is probably lost forever but you can prevent this marriage if you don't want it.  
\- Did you do it?

Mitsuki sighed.

\- No, but it was different. We fell in love with Mohi and me and he understood perfectly well that I didn't want to be a housewife. I play comedy in front of our parents because that's what they want but once in the private, you know I'm not like that. My case is special, I grant you but I love my husband and I would not trade him for anything in the world.  
\- I'm glad you're happy, nee-chan. Smiled Satoshi.  
\- You are not Hiroshi, you are an extremely kind, intelligent and attentive boy, you deserve a woman who pleases you and whom you like in return.  
\- Well, about that ...

Mitsuki's face lit up.

\- Oooooh !! You have a girlfriend ? Or a boyfriend? Tell me everything !  
\- It's a woman, we don't go out together yet but we had a date, we talk a lot on the phone and ...  
\- But you love her?  
\- Verry much...  
\- So don't miss a chance with her, cancel your engagement.  
\- Easier said than done.  
\- Yes, I recognize it but love makes you rise mountains.

She had barely finished her sentence as the living room door slid open, letting in Satoshi's brother-in-law, Mohi, with a big smile on his face.

\- Sorry for the delay, konbawa Satoshi-kun.  
\- Konbawa Mohi-san.

The young man came to join them at the table and kissed his wife on the cheek.

\- Was it going well with the girls?  
\- Like on wheels, we took the train to come.  
\- How are you? They let you sit down?  
\- With two little girls of 4 years, yes, of course, don't worry.

Mitsuki kissed her husband and he kept the hand of his wife imprisoned in his. Satoshi, at the other end of the table, think to himself that his sister was right, Toma was right, he could not miss out on what they were going through, he absolutely had to cancel his engagement with Airi.

\- Hello earth!

It was Mitsuki's voice making him coming out of his thoughts.

\- What were you thinking, little brother? Dirty things?

Satoshi blushed.

\- Oi! Whatever !  
\- I'm teasing you ! I have more right?  
\- Mou ...  
\- Don't worry, at home it's me who take all. Laughed his brother-in-law.  
\- Whatever ! Listen to the abused husband here!  
\- Perfectly!

Satoshi laughs with them. For nothing in the world he didn't want to miss a chance to live that.

Later in the evening everyone was gathered around dinner and chatting on their side. Satoshi with his sister and Mohi, his mother with Miyako, his father with his brother, although the first one seemed to be bored by the discussion with his eldest, and the children who had already finished eating were playing in a corner of the room.

Ms. Ohno finally caught everyone's attention.

\- We have a big news! She announced happily. Satoshi is going to marry the Muraoka's daughter, Airi.

The guests, except Mitsuki, already aware of the news and feelings of his younger brother, congratulated him but quickly turned their attention to his mother who was already spreading the whole project she had in mind for the wedding, the place of the ceremony up to the color of the napkins. That put the architect out of him, he had to stop all that. That's why, without really realizing it, his fist came down on the table, making everyone in the room and perhaps even the neighbor next door jump.

\- I refuse to hear more! I don't want to marry this girl! She is hardly more human than an exhibition model! I will marry only the one I love even if I have give this family up! He protested.

Satoshi left the room and took refuge in his old bedroom. The walls of these, covered with rewards, only confirmed once again the hold that his mother had on his life since birth.

\- You will not have me this time anymore ... he murmured in front of an old family portrait hanging on the wall.

He dropped down on his bed and the next second, there was a knock on his door. He went to open. Madame Ohno was there, face closed.

\- You'll do what I tell you, Satoshi. She mouthed  
\- Out of the question. I have given enough, you will not run my life anymore.  
\- On the contrary, I think so.


	6. Chapter 6

Kazumi did not understand. She did not understand what could be going on in Ohno-san's head right now as they were dining together for the second time. The young man was always very calm, from what she could see. But tonight he had hardly opened his mouth when they had spent hours talking to each other on the phone the other day. Perhaps it was because of that, perhaps they had nothing more to say to each other? "No" she said to herself. There was something else. The young man seemed colder, more distant when he was so excited about the meeting. Something was wrong.

She had ordered her usual dish and he had followed her without even paying attention to the menu. If, at first, she had thought it was because he had almost a blind trust in her, now she was convinced that it was only to abbreviate the meal.

She was hurt, of course, because she had been thinking for some time that something might have started between them, but she was especially upset because beyond a non-shared romance, Ohno-san was showing a lack of respect for her who had invited her to dine at a restaurant she was particularly fond of. The silence became heavy. She had to say something to make him react.

\- Ohno-san? Something is wrong ? She asked, trying to keep calm.  
\- No. Everything is fine. He snapped, quickly back to his phone screen.

And it was a failure. Kazumi took a deep breath, clenching her fists under the table. "What's wrong with him suddenly ?!" Thought she. He was always so kind, so caring and he never lost his smile to her before. Why had it changed all of a sudden? Maybe it was her fault, maybe she was wrong about their relationship. No, no, no, that man was not the one she had on the phone a few days ago. Contrary to what he said, everything wasn't fine.

The waiter put an end to her mental conflict by bringing their dishes, but what made her suffer the most was to notice that Ohno-san was again kind and friendly, but not to her. That smile he had sent to the waiter thanking him, he was not addressing her anymore. He was cold only with her, it was her, the problem.

What could she have done? She wanted to cry, scream, but restrained herself because they were not alone and that anyway, her body refused to obey. Ohno-san lost his smile as soon as the waiter went away and he began to eat without a glance at the young woman. She stared at him for a long moment and then imitated him. At least eating made her busy. But although the hamburger she ordered was her favorite dish, tonight the appetite was not there and she left more than half on her plate. The architect did not flinch of course. Kazumi stared at him for long minutes, still hoping that he would become the man she had known, the one she was in love with. And she ends up getting fed up. She angrily threw a handful of bills on the table, probably too much to pay for both meals but she did not care, the anger kept her from being stingy, and got up to leave the restaurant without a look from Ohno-san in her direction.

*****

\- Who wants an extra skewer? Toma asked happily, who was assigned to the barbecue.  
\- Meeeeee! His wife said with a broad smile, holding out her plate.  
\- Jun-chan, your doctor and I have already told you, you must be careful not to take too much weight for the sake of the baby, it is already the fourth skewer you eat today.

The publisher frowned behind her glasses and gave her husband big eyes.

\- Send me this skewer before I tear your balls off. She said in a sinister tone that made Toma obey on the spot.

Satisfied with her, the young woman threw herself hungrily on her meat under the vague gaze of Satoshi in front of her.

\- Satoshi?  
\- Hum? Replied the architect, out of his thoughts.  
\- Do you want the last?  
\- No thanks. I've eaten enough.  
\- Oh oh ! Love sickness cuts your appetite? Asked Jun.  
\- Urusai. He said in an exasperated tone.  
\- Oi! You don't talk to Jun-chan like that!  
\- Honey, I can defend myself, shut up and eat. She told her husband who was sitting next to her to eat, too  
\- Sorry my love.

Jun turned back to their friend.

\- Don't speak to me like that.

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

\- Oh, I know one who is grumpy, he probably needs a nap after lunch. Or he just needs to confide. So ?  
\- I have nothing to say.  
\- Don't kidding me. Something happened ?  
\- I went to dine with my parents last Friday, and told them that I didn't want to marry Airi just when my mother was going to take out the cloth samples for the napkins.  
\- Finally ! And what did they say? Toma asked.  
\- My mother refuses and the wedding will take place in 3 months in August. I guess you will not be there since it is in this area that Jun is supposed to give birth but my mother refuses to change the date and anyway I don't advise you to come and see it.  
\- Are you fucking kidding us?  
\- No, but if you want to come, try to arrange with her.  
\- We don't care about your stupid wedding date! You haven't even struggled a bit to avoid this marriage taking place?  
\- I thought about it. What's the point of fighting for something that may not be happening? Because, as far as I know, there was never any question between Ninomiya-san and me that we were going out together. I prefer to give up before losing my time.  
\- You lie !  
\- It's you who says it.  
\- No, she's right. You're lying to us, Satoshi. After all that you have entrusted to us, I don't believe a word of what you are saying now.  
\- I don't lie !  
\- But it's you who said that she was full of qualities, that she was natural and that it was a woman like her that you wanted to share your life! You said you were in love and you wanted to get to know her, what are you doing with all this?  
\- I don't love her anymore, Toma, my feelings have changed.  
\- Not hers. Said Jun.  
\- How can you know about this?  
\- She told me when we met and talked about her text. It's obvious that it reflects her feelings for you!  
\- Stop making movies. She told you that so that you publish her book, none has been accepted yet and she is desperate, she would do anything to ...

Satoshi could not continue his sentence because the pregnant woman had slapped him violently.

\- Since you're stupid enough to trample the feelings of a woman who loves you like a rubbish, be happy with your little housewife because you don't deserve someone like Kazumi-chan! She spat before returning to the house.

Her husband was now staring at him threateningly as he picked up the plates.

\- Go home, Satoshi. I think it's better. Toma said dryly. Since you think so much we are idiots ... You're not even honest with yourself.  
\- Toma ...  
\- Go home ! Shouted his friend.

Satoshi did not pray and got up to go home. In view of the anger of his two friends, only God knows when he would be allowed back in their house.

*****

Toma found his wife lying in bed, her eyes closed, a hand resting on her belly, obviously trying to calm down. He approached and sat down on the edge of the bed to stroke her cheek with his fingertips. She opened her eyes, anger was still visible. Her husband took her free hand in his and kissed it.

\- Are you okay ?  
\- Hum. She answered before closing her eyes.  
\- You must not put yourself in such anger, Mini Jun-chan must not appreciate.  
\- I know, my stomach contracts a little bit.  
\- Are you sure that's okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?  
\- No, it's okay, I just have to rest, and especially to stop getting upset over this moron, it's already subsiding.  
\- Alright.

Toma walked around the bed and climbed up to sit next to her and slide his hand over her stomach.

\- She's still kicking. He whispered.  
\- Hum. She needs to let off steam.

The young man leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek with tenderness.

\- Satoshi left? She asked.  
\- Yes, I asked him to leave.  
\- Thanks God. I wonder what's taking him ... He could not give up Kazumi-chan like that or at least he can't stop loving her all of a sudden! Lie to us like that and then treat her as desperate I ... aah! He didn't steal this slap, it itched!  
\- Calm down, I understand but on the other hand, we don't know what happened at his parents, probably they found a way to make him obey. Blackmail maybe?  
\- We are his best friends, why he does not tell us anything then?  
\- Yeah he's a real moron. I'll see him in the office on Monday. We'll see if he talks.  
\- This story annoys me to the highest degree. She sighed.  
\- Me too, don't think anymore about it for the moment.

Jun turned in the direction of her husband to snuggle against his chest although the baby takes a lot of room between them. Toma felt a flick of fear in her grip on his t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

\- Would you be able to give up on me?

The architect giggled and slipped his fingers into his wife's long hair.

\- Of course not, I love you more than anything in the world Jun-chan, you are my best friend, my wife, my soulmate, the mother of all my future babies ...  
\- Don't pack up, we'll first have the one in my tummy right now before thinking about the potential followings. She said, pinching her husband's arm.  
\- In short, I love you Jun-chan, I can't give up on you except if it's to let you save your life. This is the only valid reason.

The publisher suddenly took hold of her lips with love, cutting Toma's breath, then stuck her forehead to hiss, a few tears running down her face.

\- Are you crying again? He asked in a soft voice.  
\- No ... It's the baby ...

The young man smiled and pulled the glasses off his wife's nose to dry her tears with his thumbs before sealing their lips again.

\- Do you think that Satoshi's family has threatened to kill Ninomiya-san? Toma asked as though she had a sudden revelation.

Jun laughed and slapped the head of his beloved.

\- Stop your nonsense!

*****

\- Sho-chan ...  
\- Nani?  
\- What's your opinion?  
\- How could I know?

Masaki sighed sadly as he cleared the table and held onto his sister's barely-seared plate.

\- It's been a week since she is very sad and she eats little, you know how she is usually, almost as gluttony as you.  
\- Thank you. Sho said falsely upset.  
\- It's a statement, nothing more. Don't look at me like that, Sho-chan.

Masaki emptied the leftovers in the trash and handed the plate to his lover who was running the water in the sink for the dishes.

\- Maybe she needs her big brother. Said this one. If you go see her and you talk to her, maybe she'll tell you what's wrong.  
\- Hum. I'll go right after.

The young man grabbed a towel and prepared to wipe plates.

\- No, no, let me, you often do it alone and Kazumi-chan needs you. Smiles the reporter.

The teacher answered his smile and kissed his lover before removing his apron he hooked to his usual hook on the wall of the kitchen.

\- You're the best, Sho-chan!  
\- I know I know. Laughed the concerned, getting a pat on the head before Masaki leaves the room.

The young man reached the door of his sister's room and knocked twice. No answer. He repeated the action.

\- Kazu?

A slight growl reached his ears. At least his sister was not dead.

\- I enter.

And he opened the door. The room was not lit, the curtains were drawn and in a corner of the room a shapeless mass stood on the office chair facing a laptop computer and two hands typing on the keyboard. Masaki pulled the switch to his left, sighing. His sister then turned to him and glared at him.

\- Don't you see I'm busy? She squeaked.

His brother sat on the bed.

\- What I see especially is that you rolled in a ball under a blanket on your office chair in the darkness moreover.  
\- I'm a little cold and the light of the pc is enough for me, that's all.

Obviously, she was lying.

\- What do you want ? She continued.  
\- Talk, it's been a week that you don't look on your plate.  
\- I have nothing to say. She said turning to her keyboard.  
\- Stop, I know it's wrong.

The young woman froze then sighed by folding the screen of her computer to face her brother again, the blanket that covered her head was now slipping from her shoulder, giving her some fun look despite the situation.

\- What's wrong ?  
\- Nothing. Can I go back to writing now?  
\- Seriously. Masaki insisted.

He saw Kazumi lower his head to the ground a few seconds before answering.

\- Last Saturday I went to the restaurant with Ohno-san.  
\- It went wrong?

She laughed bitterly.

\- In your opinion ?  
\- What has happened ?  
\- It happened that he ignored me during the whole meal, that he was extremely cold with me and that I left as fast as I could leaving the money on the table. Since then, he has not answered my messages when it does not concern the work and we have not seen each other since this fiasco.  
\- You asked him what was wrong?  
\- Of course I asked him! He replied that everything was fine and did not even look up from his phone to answer me! And the worst part was that when someone else was talking to him, he instantly became polite, courteous and smiling. I was ashamed, if you knew. In addition the first time we ate everything was great and as we kept in touch, I ...

The young woman had been interrupted in her remarks by a cascade of tears streaming down her face. Seeing this, his brother's heart tore in two and he waved her to join him. Kazumi got up from her chair, freeing himself once and for all from her cocoon made of blanket and went to snuggle up against Masaki who rocked her gently while she put her emotions back into place.

\- I don't understand. Two days before, we spent the evening on the phone, we laughed, we told a lot of things ... he was so nice to me, I was convinced that my feelings were reciprocal, I thought that it could go well ... she said in a voice somewhat muffled by crying.  
\- I'm sorry, Kazu-chan. At least tell yourself that your relationship has not really started yet. After a month, a year, two years of real relationship, it would probably have been much worse and much harder to recover. Don't let yourself wither for him, you'll find much better later, I'm sure.  
\- You think ?  
-Yes, there are lots of others, men on this earth, you will fall in love again.

The young woman did not seem convinced.

\- No, I can't forget him. she said after a long moment of silence. I love him, Masaki ...  
\- Of course you can't forget him but someday you will make a reason and then you will meet a man you will love even more, you will marry him, you will have children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren ...  
\- It's ok, I understood the idea, Mas'. She said with a chuckle. Can you leave me now? I really wouldn't want to interrupt the course of my ideas any longer.  
\- Ok, little sister. I'm going to see how many plates Sho-chan has broken.

Masaki kissed his sister on the forehead and then got up to leave the room while the young woman returned to her screen. Before going out, he gave her a last look. His face was sad again, but he still hoped that their conversation had really sorted things out and that Kazumi would soon be smiling again.

Returning to the kitchen, he found his lover on the phone facing the window and therefore, back to him. The phone call ended almost immediately and Sho looked upset as he turned to finish the dishes. But when he saw Masaki in the doorway, the smile, which the teacher thought was slightly forced, returned to his face.

\- Don't worry, I finish and after I'm all yours. He said.  
\- Who was it ?  
\- Oh ... just work, little worries with the editors, nothing interesting. He assured by widening his smile a bit before grabbing a plate in the sink filled with soapy water.  
\- I see, said Masaki unconvinced, I'll take a bath, you join me after?

Sho answered in the affirmative and his boyfriend went to run the water in the bathtub without a word more.

*****

Sitting at his desk at work, Kazumi was busy sorting out some documents for her boss. Boss who today had an appointment with the architects responsible for the new hotel. In other words: Ohno-san and his partner.

The appointment was fixed at 3 pm. In half an hour then. The secretary didn't really want to have him in front of her eyes again but she didn't really have the choice she would make with it. When she finished her task, she put the stack of papers on a corner of her desk and moved on.

About 20 minutes later, Ohno-san and his associate pushed the door to his office. He carried plans rolled under his arm, pulled his head to the floor and didn't give her single glance, it was Ikuta-san who spoke to her with a broad smile.

\- Hello, we have an appointment. He said.  
\- Please follow me. She answered, getting up to lead them inside her boss's office.

When she left them with Kuwabara-san, she slipped into a corner of the room to make tea while they were discussing business. Ohno-san seemed to have softened again and the warm tone of his voice that she had missed so much did her good, a good yet painful knowing he was not addressing him any more. She went to serve them tea and again he didn't even look at her, hardly thanked her and went straight back into her discussion of the plans he had brought.

The young woman did not waste more time and slipped away with her tray to return to her chair. The two architects came out at the end of the afternoon, Ohno-san first, who passed without a look or even a goodbye, and Ikuta-san then watched as he ran away from his friend and partner with annoyance before to make a big smile to Kazumi and to greet her. Maybe he knew. That's why the young woman rushed after her out of his office.

\- Ikuta-san!

The young man turned to her but not only, Ohno-san too, just before turning around with embarrassment as he saw Kazumi and continued on his way to the elevator.

\- I'm waiting for you on the parking lot, Toma. He said dryly.  
\- Hum. Replied the latter as the secretary approached him.  
\- You seem to have forgotten something in my boss's office and ... She broke off when she saw the elevator doors close behind Ohno-san. Ok, he's gone. Ikuta-san I assume you know that your friend and I have seen each other a few times. I was wondering ... if you knew why he's been like this for some time?  
\- You mean cold, insensitive and rude? I don't know, my wife doesn't know, the whole world doesn't know. He doesn't say anything.  
\- I see. She said, disappointed.  
\- I am sorry. Said the architect. He pisses us off since this weekend, it's a little tense between us. Excuse me if I could seem angry at you right now.  
\- It's nothing, I understand. I'm not going to delay you any longer, I just wanted to ask you the question, I'm trying to ask him by message but ... oh, forget that. Good evening.  
\- Good evening. He answered before heading to the elevators and Kazumi in his office.

"I'm well advanced ..." she thought as she dropped into her chair and stared at the ceiling without really seeing it. "Maybe I should just forget about himand move on, as Mas' said ..."

*****

Today, Monday evening, Sho dressed in his presenter's costume stared at his reflection in the mirror while his hair and makeup were being arranged before he passed in front of the camera.

\- You seem upset, Sakurai-san. Miura, her hairstylist, remarked.  
\- Oh, no, no, it's nothing, don't worry. He said with a smile.

Of course there was something but it was in the private domain and he tried not to talk about it too much at work. It was the phone call he had received the day before. It was not his job as he had told Masaki but his mother.

His mother had asked him, for the umpteenth time since 2 years, when he was going to come to present to her and his father the person who shared his life. But little problem, he had never told them he was living with a man.

His family was rather traditional, he had never dared to tell them that he loved men and as he had just moved to Tokyo for his studies, it was not really a problem especially because he had never been involved in a serious relationship.

Then he had met Masaki and everything had changed. He wanted to say nothing to his parents but after a year of relationship he finally confessed without really wanting it that he had someone in his life and now, his mother insisted more and more.

The night before, he had made the decision that it was time to tell them the truth. After all, what could they do? But Sho could tell himself he was not very inclined to put it into practice, especially because it was first necessary to tell Masaki while for his part, the mother, the sister and the father-in-law of his lover had perfectly accepted him in the family.

The young man sighed internally not to alert his entourage again and found that the hairdresser and the makeup artist were done with him.

\- Sakurai-san, it's up to you in 10 minutes. Came to announce him a member of the staff still novice in the trade.  
\- Hai. He answered, getting up to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jun parked quickly but efficiently, changed her sunglasses for her classic eyeglasses and got out of her car taking her bag with her. She came forward, full of anger that she tried to contain, to the office of her friend and husband but it wasn't the latter that interested her. At her sensational entrance into the room, the two young men turned to her in the same movement and the dark look that launched her Satoshi ends up annoying her.

\- You! Did she called. You, the heartbreaker! Read this and hurry up! She ordered, handing her a bunch of papers she'd taken out of her bag.  
\- What is it ?  
\- The last chapter of Kazumi-chan, she brought it to me this morning.

The young man obeyed and during this time, Toma had reached her to make her sit down and give her a glass of water. The worst wasn't the chapter itself, where Kazumi described the despair of her main character who, after many unsuccessful searches and lost the little money that allowed her to live, had also lost hope of finding her great love one day, but the sad face, the hoarse voice and the red eyes of the young woman this morning that had prompted the publisher to come immediately show the ravages of Satoshi on the emotions of the author.

She stared at him furiously from her chair and her daughter made her understand by some vigorous kicks that Jun had to calm down. Distractedly, her fingers went to meet each of the baby's kicks and that became her new hobby without looking away from Satoshi. The latter finished reading the sheet on his desk and turned to her.

\- So what ? Do you see there again a spiritual link between text and author or something?  
\- What you can be stupid! She's unhappy, Satoshi! She was close to crying in my office! What you see is a reflection of his emotions! First Kaoru was motivated to find Tomoe despite the immensity of the city and then everything suddenly tumbled. Don't tell me it doesn't remind you of anything!

The young man rolled his eyes.

\- I have work. He said, handing the sheets to Jun.  
\- Don't hide below! Tell me why are you doing this to her? Why don't you talk to her at least?  
\- What would it change?  
\- At least she would stop torturing her mind to find a reason herself. Call her or answer her messages at least!  
\- I can't ! He shouted, punching his desk just before cracking and crying.

Immediately, Jun softened and stood up, as well as her husband to put a comforting hand on the back of Satoshi.

\- I lied, of course I lied! I love her, you hear me? I love her more than anything ! But it's impossible for me to look into her eyes and tell her the truth.  
\- Which truth ? That you love her? Satoshi ...  
\- No. That I have no choice, that I chose to marry Airi.

*****

Satoshi was once again at the restaurant waiting for Airi. His date with Ninomiya-san had been painful for him, he had tried to ignore the young woman despite her unwilling desire to stop everything and enjoy the moment sincerely with her and had obviously succeeded in beauty because she had left leaving the money of their meal on the table. He wasn't proud but he didn't really have a choice. He had done so because his mother had finally exposed to him the true situation in which the Muraoka were, and he wanted to discuss a little with his future wife.

This one arrived and settled in front of him, they saluted each other, ordered and it's only in the middle of their dish that the architect finally launched.

\- Muraoka-san? He began in a calm voice.

The young woman raised her head.

\- I ... my mother told me about it the other day. Your father ... He's sick, isn't he?

At that moment, the young woman put her cutlery on her plate.

\- The doctors give him a year and it's a big maximum. It's been a few years since he was treated without success. I didn't want to talk about it because I didn't want to be taken for a desperate one.  
\- You are not desperate.

And for the first time since their meeting, Airi gave him a slight smile.

\- Recently, since I don't have a boyfriend, my mother and I are trying to find a family who would like to arrange their son's wedding so that my father can see me getting married. Apparently your mother jumped at the chance. Our family know each other, I had a good education ... My mother took a little over the thing but I really would like to offer it to my father so when I realized that you don't support the idea of an arranged marriage, I felt that maybe everything was going to go up in smoke so I held you up selfishly.  
\- I agree to marry you.  
\- What? Really ?  
\- Yes, to fulfill your father's last wish.  
\- Thank you very much ! I don't know what to say, I know it's not easy for you ...  
\- I had to give up the woman I love. So indeed. He said sadly as he lowered his head to his plate.  
\- What? I ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to ... the young woman chipped.  
\- Don't apologize, it's not your fault.  
\- A year !

The architect frowned, he did not understand what she's trying to say.

\- Sorry ?  
\- A year. I just ask you to be married for a year and then we will divorce, we will find an excuse and you can find the one you like.

Satoshi gave a bitter laugh.

\- I doubt she will wait for me for a year.  
\- I wish I could do more but I'm afraid my father ...  
\- I understand, let's do what you say. He said with a calm smile.  
\- Thank you so much !

Satoshi did not really know what he was getting into, but he felt it was a good thing to do. To oppose his family was one thing, but to oppose a dying father who only wished to accompany his daughter to her wedding was another. Moreover, now that Airi was revealing his true face, he liked her a little, unless it was pity? The architect wasn't sure of anything, but anyway, now it was done. He had nothing to lose anyway after the way he had behaved with Ninomiya-san.

*****

\- Satoshi ... Why didn't you tell Ninomiya-san the truth? Toma asked following the story of his friend.  
\- Why ? Do you think she'll wait for me? Play the role of the mistress for a year? She deserves so much better than that ... I thought it was the best thing to do. If she takes me for a finished asshole, she will give up more quickly to me.  
\- The best thing to do? Are you fucking kidding me ? I...  
\- Jun-chan ..." Toma said calmly as he sat down with the woman of his life.

The publisher made a grimace of discontent and crossed her arms over her chest.

\- Anyway it's too late, I made the decision that seemed good and I can't do anything. Said Satoshi sadly, turning on his chair to return to his work.

His friend merely stared at him without knowing what to say or even think. He turned again to his wife, still green with rage, and saw her knuckles turn white as her fingers tightened around her glass of water, pushing him to remove it from her hands before there have injuries in the room.

\- Come Jun-chan, I'll take you home, you have to rest. he finally said, helping her up. Satoshi, I ... I'm going home, too, I finished what I had to do for today. See you tomorrow to see Kuwabara-san.  
\- Hum. He mumbled half-wave.

His assistant took his things and left the office before getting in the car with Jun. Once in the car, he didn't start right away. He glanced at his wife, who had still not changed her expression and was obviously waiting for a move from him. Nevertheless, Toma knew his beloved by heart and he could clearly see that she clenched her teeth at times.

\- Jun ... Are you contracting again?  
\- No. She answered curtly.

However, the young woman's fingers tightened on the fabric of her dress. Toma sighed.

\- It's painful ?

Jun shook his head.

\- We go home, I'll make you a good lunch and you'll rest and take your medicine.  
\- Hm. She growled.

The young man turned the key in the contact and set off on their way to their home in heavy silence.

*****

Masaki closed the door of his sister's room and wished her good night. She was writing again. At least she was pulling positive about this story, her first book might have been published at last, but her mood was not getting any better since Ohno-san refused to talk to her.

In the bathroom, where he went next, he found Sho busy brushing his teeth. He had been weird since he caught him on the phone the other day. When he watched from a distance, the young man seemed upset and it was a few nights he had trouble sleeping, waking the teacher that did not flinch and tried to go back to sleep without much success until early morning. Masaki felt that something was wrong and wanted to intervene, ask him the reason for his worries and try to help him but he was afraid to know the answer. Fear that their couple is the reason for his worries and that he wants to nreak up or worse, that there is someone else in his life. Maybe he was making movies, maybe he was exaggerating but it was the impression that the reactions and the attitude of his lover in front of him for some time gave him.

Shaking his head to put these thoughts aside, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

\- Still writing? Sho asked, between two brush movements.  
\- Hum. How do you know ?  
\- I hear it, at night, a few times.  
\- I see.

The youngest started to brush his teeth while his lover rinsed his mouth, thus establishing a certain silence on their part.

\- By the way, Masaki ... started the journalist when he got up.

His tone seemed hesitant, nervous in the ears of the concerned who waited to hear the worst.

\- We've been together for a few years, I've already met your parents, ne?

Masaki rinsed his mouth before hearing more and stood in front of Sho whose face betrayed the tone of voice.

\- What is your point ?  
\- You never met mine, right? And ... they pond me without stops to meet the person who shares my life ...  
\- So you want me to meet your family. He suddenly relieved.  
\- Yes.

The young man smiled frankly and kissed his lover's cheek.

\- But of course, organize it when it suits them, I can't wait to meet them!  
\- Wait a second, please, there is a little problem ...  
\- What a problem?  
\- They know that I have been with someone for 2 years but ... How to say ... I never confessed that I was with ... a man ...

Masaki's joy fell instantly.

\- Never ? Why ?  
\- I don't know...  
\- I make you ashamed maybe?  
\- No, you know not ... It's just that my family is very traditional and I'm a little afraid of what they would say ...  
\- What they would say?  
\- Well yes, they will learn that their son is gay, it might shock them anyway!  
\- But you're not a teenager anymore! You're adult and vaccinated it seems to me then what does the opinion of your parents or even other people about our relationship can do?  
\- The same as you, I love my family and I don't want to cut the bridges with them.  
\- Because of me.  
\- Don't say that...  
\- But it's the truth, actually I'm embarrassing you. But since you live with my sister and me and you are satisfied in bed, I understand that you have not left.  
\- Stop being stupid ! I love you and you know it ! And it's because I love you that I wanted it to be the best way possible. Ah, but I forgot! You don't care because your family accepted me perfectly! Surely you will never experience the same anxiety as me!  
\- Don't go back to that subject ... Masaki squealed, glaring at him.  
\- I don't return on any subject, I speak only of the two of us!  
\- Save your saliva. Since I'm not good enough for you, I don't deserve to sleep in the same bed, the sofa will suit me better tonight!

The young man said no more and left the room.

\- Perfect ! Continue your cinema! Come back to me when you understand that you're ridiculous! Sho shouted as he went to bed on his side.

Masaki heard the door slamming from the couch where he had already been lying. The mere idea of representing a shame for the man he had loved for a sincere love for two years, enraged him. Why, if he loved her too, his lover had never had the courage to tell his parents, no matter what their reaction would be? While fixing the ceiling, he ruminated their argument and especially the remarks of Sho a good part of the night then ends up falling of sleep until the following morning.

*****

The next day, when Sho came out of the room, he struggled to keep his eyes open as the night had been short for him. Quickly, the smell of fresh coffee rose to his nostrils and he already expected to fall on Masaki, ready to forgive him but he was wrong. It was Kazumi who was serving herself a cup of caffeinated liquid, already dressed in her work clothes. Her mood did not seem to have returned. Their eyes met at last and she pointed to the coffee maker.

\- Ohayo Sho-kun, do you want some?  
\- I'm fine, thank you ... he replied approaching the young woman.

She served him and handed him his cup.

\- Masaki isn't here?  
\- No, he left earlier.  
\- Oh...

The journalist drank two large sips of black coffee, which gave him a good boost.

\- I heard your argument yesterday. Kazumi said, leaning against the work plan.  
\- Sorry ...  
\- Dont be. Mas' is stubborn but he will eventually understand.  
\- Aren't you on his side?  
\- Why ?  
\- It's your brother.  
\- And because it's my brother he has the absolute reason? I'll be in your place I'll panic too. My parents have always been cool with him and have taken well your relationship so for him, it must be so in others or basta.  
\- Hum.  
\- Except that he doesn't know that our mother fell one day in spite of herself on him and his boyfriend when he was in high school and that she had time to digest the thing with my father before he made his coming out.  
\- Wow ... And she fell on what exactly?  
\- Them. Doing one of the things that involve a bed and at least two people without clothes.  
\- So they were making ...  
\- Love, yes.  
\- Hard ...  
\- Oh sure it works better this way ...  
\- Oi!

Sho laughs at the young woman's dubious joke but also sees her smile coming back for the first time in a few weeks.

\- How do you know that ?  
\- My mother told me a few years ago, story that I speak to her beforehand when I want to have sex with a boyfriend, for contraception, all that ... I think especially that was not to fall on the same scene a second time.  
\- It is understandable.  
\- Don't blame him, he will calm down. I think that even without this story, my mother would give him everything unconditionally because she feel guilty about ... Well, you know ... so he's angry because he doesn't understand that your parents couldn't accept you so quickly and that you are caught between him and your family.  
\- Anyway, I'll wait for him as long as it takes, because I love him, really.

They exchanged a smile, then Kazumi looked at her watch, finished her cup of coffee and left the room.

\- I'll be late, Itekimasu!  
\- Itterashai! Sho answered before continuing to sip his coffee quietly.

*****

In the Dream Storm Hotel CEO's office, he was still meeting with the two architects. If Toma was seriously involved in the exchange, Satoshi didn't do the same. He was struggling to stop thinking about Ninomiya-san, but since she was working here and she was actually making tea for them at the time, that wasn't easy. The young man watched from a distance. For him, she had nothing to envy the most beautiful women on the earth, he found her sublime while remaining simple, elegant no frills. All this in addition to a strong personality, a bright and warm smile and a two eyes as deep as the infinite. She raised her little size with a pair of high heels and pulled her hair back in a loose but well-groomed bun for her work and two ebony locks escaped from either side of her face. She brought one of her behind her ear with a quick wave of her hand, totally revealing her right profile to the young man. It was then that he focused on her eyes at the sad and tired expression. All because of him.

Here he has fallen back to earth. This woman, as beautiful as she is in his eyes, would probably never share his life. Ignoring the cavalcade of his heart, he had chosen reason. Yet it was not the latter that he felt a sharp beating in every part of his body every second of every minute that had passed since he had hit her in this metro station.

\- ... Satoshi!

The young man jumped.

\- Huh? Excuse me, I was somewhere else.  
\- I had noticed. Said Toma. Do you have computer plans for Mr. Kuwabara?  
\- Yes of course.

Satoshi turned to his briefcase and took out a tablet before explaining each area of the plans they had made via their computer program. The CEO nodded with a slight smile and did not fail to praise their method of work.

That's when Ninomiya-san brought their tea. Satoshi could almost hear his own heart beating as she leaned forward to put a cup in front of him and her scent and voice came over him.

\- Dozo. She said in a neutral tone that Satoshi felt trembling.

Jun had not lied, the young woman seemed to be emotionally hurt and was obviously trying to hide it. Once served, she left them and went back to her desk as they continued their discussion. Satoshi continued to glance at her throughout the meeting, wondering again if he had made the right choice.

He immediately thought of Airi. Yes, he was making the right choice or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself, but he would never have thought it would be so hard to fulfill it, to fight his feelings for the happiness of others. "Take back Satoshi, think what would happen if we learned that you see another woman while being married!" But technically, the wedding would only take place in 3 months. And if...? No. Impossible. On the one hand because Ninomiya-san would probably never accept his apology and on the other hand because it would only postpone his sentence to 3 months later. He had already contributed enough to this one.

Later, he and Toma were preparing to leave the buildings. After a last handshake with the CEO, they both went out of his office. Toma then saluted his secretary, while Satoshi, ashamed, flew away from him and saluted her in a low, hasty voice.

\- I'll take you back home ? Toma asked once on the parking lot.  
\- No thanks, I'm going to walk.  
\- Okay, I'm going home then. I have to go see Jun-chan.  
\- Hum. See you Monday.  
\- See you Monday.

And with that, Satoshi left the place while his friend got into his car. His footsteps took him to the nearest subway train and he smirked back at the memory of his encounter with Ninomiya-san. He rushed down the stairs and sat on a bench, waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't know. It wasn't the metro anyway. There wasn't a lot of people but gradually the crowd grows. After a while, Satoshi looked at his watch.

"Rush hour." He says to him.

And turning his head, he saw her, like a mirage. He rubbed his eyes. No, she was there, she was going home, probably. Satoshi keep his eyes on her, hoping not to be considered a pervert. Someone coming up the stairs hit her and because of the crowd she lost her balance. The young man's brain reacted immediately, without having the time to have a sense of déjà vu, rushed in her direction, no matter who was on his way and caught her before she fell, squeezing her against her heart that had begun to beat faster.

She looked up to see who had saved her from another fall on the subway and obviously held an exclamation when she realized it was him. She quickly disengaged from his embrace.

\- Thank you, i'm okay. She said curtly, trying to get around him.

Satoshi held her by the hand.

\- Let me go !

He owed her at least the truth.

\- I love you Kazumi. He said to her.

The young woman froze instantly and there were long seconds during which they stared at each other without saying a word.

\- I love you since we met in this metro station a month ago. Satoshi completed.

Saying that, he had moved closer to her, and now his arms were around her again, then his lips met hers in a tender gesture. The only thing he had in mind was the woman who tormented his mind. They parted and the architect noticed Kazumi's wet eyes before she slapped him violently and then took back his lips herself.

*****

She had stumbled. Again. And a man had caught her before she hit the ground. It was Ohno-san. She had tried to avoid him. She have to see him at work at times and that was enough. But he had restrained her by the hand. Not firmly, certainly, but something had kept her from getting out again and it seemed obvious to her when he started talking.

\- I love you Kazumi.

Was it true? Could she believe it after all this indifference? He had not given her time to find the answer that he had kissed her. She did not reject him, on the contrary, but his mind was confused. Why ? Why ? Why ? Repeated a voice in his head. They had separated and she had slapped him, as if that slap contained all the pain he had caused her, then she took his lips in response to his statement.

Fleeing the crowd, she had pressed the man harder against her so as not to lose him again and refused to let go of his mouth as long as she didn't need oxygen. Once separated again, she gazed into hers and finally released all the pressure in her to say:

\- I love you too.

The secretary didn't give him time to answer and framed his face with both hands before kissing her again and again as under the influence of the most powerful drugs.

\- Eeeeew! Mom, there are people who kiss each other on the mouth! They heard not far from them.  
\- Don't pay attention, and don't point fingers. Come on, we have to go back. Answered the mother of the child, moving away to get into the wagon.

Ohno-san and her laughed briefly and their fingers intertwined as the young man slid his free hand over Kazumi's face to brush a lock away from her eyes and kiss her forehead.

\- Do you want us to ... continue at home? He asked shyly.

The young woman smiled and slapped a last kiss on his lips before acquiescing.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kazumi opened her eyes, she did not immediately recognize where she was and then a slight snoring next to her alerted her and she fell on Ohno-san. She smiled to herself as the memories of the previous night resurfaced.

The young woman watched the architect sleep and without thinking, the tips of her fingers ventured on his cheek and then in his hair manhandled by the night they had spent together. She came closer and kissed his forehead, which woke him up. Ohno-san stretched, his eyes fluttered a little, then he gave a little smile like hers when his eyes fell on her.

\- What a sweet awakening. He said grabbing Kazumi's hand. Ohayo.  
\- Ohayo.  
\- You're hungry ?

The young woman's stomach answered in her place and both began to laugh briefly.

\- You let me take a shower? In the meantime make yourself at home, I'll take out some clothes that you can put for breakfast, unless you run away as soon as I have my back turned. He said with a small smirk.  
\- I will not move from here, I'm not one of those cabaret girls who go back to their client's home for a supplement. She answered with a chuckle  
\- I know it.

Ohno-san kissed his forehead and left the bed without worrying about his nakedness to go to his closet from where he pulled out a pair of training pants and a t-shirt that he put on the bed.

\- Here are the clothes, I go in the shower and I come.

Kazumi just nodded and lingered for a moment on his partner's body as he turned to go to the bathroom next to the room. Once she heard the water flowing, she pulled out of the sheets, suddenly much more modest than the architect, and put on what he had prepared for him then to explore the rest of the luxury apartment.

The kitchen was open to a large living room very bright thanks to large windows overlooking the awakening of the city. The young woman went to admire the view for a few moments and then went back down the hallway to the owner's room and found what appeared to be an art studio, an office and the toilet. There was one last door that she opened like the others to fall on a second large room empty of any presence.

Kazumi returned to stay to find something to do and noticed the presence of a piano. She approached and sat down, lifted the lid and brushed the keys with her fingertips. The young woman then produced some notes and soon son't stop, being carried away by the melody and the magic of a moment that had not happened since ... She didn't remember any more. She had closed her eyes in the midst of the emotion that was going through her and did not open them again until the last note sounded in the room, followed by applause that made her jump. Ohno-san was there and smiled at him, but since when? She got up hurriedly and bowed to him.

\- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.  
\- There is no harm, this piano has never been used as anything but decoration. It was really beautiful. How long have you been playing?  
\- Since I was little, I think that my parents put me on piano lessons as soon as I could sit down and press keys. Kazumi said.

Satoshi chuckled and gently took her by the hand and kissed her. God that it had the power to evacuate all the pressure her mind contained, Kazumi would surely be addicted to it.

\- You come to sit? I will make food.  
\- To hear you sounds like you're going to make me a kind of show.  
\- Possible.

She laughed and had her sit at the kitchen counter before picking up what he needed in the fridge.

*****

While he was preparing breakfast, Kazumi was looking at him without really seeing him, and she had not uttered a word since he had invited her to sit in front of the stove. In retrospect, things had gone fast between them yesterday. After their kisses in the metro station, they had taken a taxi to his house and had flown quickly into the room, carried by the euphoria and envy that crossed them at that moment. But now that it was done, hadn't they gone too fast? Okay, they were two responsible adults and all the trimmings ... but maybe she regretted having slept with him afterwards, especially since he had played the deep asshole with her Feelings only a few days earlier, and one day it must be told that he is promised to another. "What am I doing, I'm just causing her a little more trouble ..."

\- Satoshi-san ... She finally said.  
\- Hai hai? He said with a smile.  
\- It burns ... She said pointing her pan.

The young man reacted immediately and returned the poor half burnt pancake, put it on a plate and put a dose of dough in the pan.

\- Did we go too fast? She asked suddenly as if reading in his thoughts.  
\- I don't know. You regret ?  
\- No, it was ...  
\- ...amazing...

Their eyes met and as the young woman's cheeks flushed a little, Satoshi was sure that his were mirrored. They felt the same for each other and he was relieved. He forgot Airi instantly.

\- I would like to apologize about ... what I did and made you unhappy. I was not very good about myself, I don't know what took me. He said, aware that he was not telling her everything.  
\- I can't guarantee that I will forget, or forgive you but I accept your apologies.  
\- In any case, be sure of one thing: I love you. And from now on, we will take our time.  
\- Well ... it's not like we've never seen each other before and I don't mind being in bed with you ... she said with a small, teasing smile.

He smirked and cut the fire under the pan to go around the island and embrace the young woman before kissing her as she slid her hands in her neck and in her hair. His already wandered under the t-shirt he had lent her when the kiss was broken and she whispered against his lips:

\- And breakfast?  
\- We don't care ! The architect growled, lifting it just before kissing his lips with love and leading them back to the bedroom.

*****

Satoshi laid her on the bed with infinite softness, then joined her and hastily removed his t-shirt as she imitated him, intoxicated with excitement and envy again. His arms trapped her and his lips rested on each accessible patch of her body, causing in her like a myriad of electric shocks.

He was going to take off the remaining fabric that was still covering her when a ringing phone rang out in the room. Satoshi froze for a moment and then she signaled him to continue but the ringing sound lasted and they had to make up their minds to put their lovemaking on hold. Kazumi took her phone out of his bag and sighed a little at the sight of the calling number.

\- It's my brother. She said sitting on the edge of the bed to pick up. Hai Mas'?

Satoshi straightened and placed himself behind her to kiss her shoulder and the base of her neck tenderly.

\- What? No, I'm not at home. I'm at ... Ohno-san's home ... It's a long story, ok! Why Sho-kun doesn't open to you? He left? Mas' you're really a pain in the ass to lock you out of the apartment! I arrive !

The young woman hung up and turned to kiss the architect.

\- I have to go, sorry, my brother has spent the night outside, he has quarreled with his boyfriend... In short, he has locked himself out of the apartment.  
\- Don't worry.

The young woman quickly changed to her own clothes, grabbed her bag and kissed Satoshi again before leaving.

\- By the way, I love you too. She whispered.

*****

Masaki had been sitting on the door for almost three quarters of an hour when he saw Kazumi come out of the elevator, visibly annoyed.

\- How did you do? She asked, turning him from the doorway to insert his key into the lock of the front door and finally get him in after her.  
\- I lost my key, I spent the night outside and obviously Sho and you too.  
\- Where were you?  
\- I went to a bar with colleagues, I spent the night at one of them. I was too drunk to drive apparently.  
\- Hm hm. Kazumi mumbled, putting down her bag and taking off her shoes before settling down with his brother in the living room. And Sho-kun? Where is he ?  
\- I don't know, probably at his desk. I don't want to know.  
\- Mas' stop, I know you're worried.  
\- Why would I? He's not worth it, my boyfriend doesn't find me well enough and is too ashamed to confess to his parents that we are together.  
\- Are you going to stop being so stupid, yes? Sho-kun loves you and you know it, he's just terrified because he's caught between two fires and he wants to lose neither his family nor you! Mom passes you almost everything and she accepted the fact that you're gay so for you it's easy to say that but I remind you that Sho-kun's parents are very traditional, you could try to understand at least! Damn it !

The young woman had raised her tone and somehow, her threatening look made him swallow his words and finally realize how stupid he had been. Deep down, he knew all that, and he too was afraid to meet his boyfriend's parents. He sighed.

\- You are both right. I am ridiculous.  
\- Don't say that, you're freaking out, that's all. Nobody would want to separate from a man like Sho-kun. She said, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
\- I'll call him to find out where he is and apologize.  
\- Good.

Masaki smiled. He could not resist her, she was his little sister after all, and she was almost always right. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and dialed his boyfriend's number.

\- Moshi moshi? He made his voice on the other end of the line.  
\- Sh ... sho-chan ...  
\- Masaki, is it you?  
\- You ... didn't you see the number?  
\- Of course if ... Gomen gomen, I have my head elsewhere.  
\- Where are you ?  
\- In the office, I slept there after working on an article but when I wanted to call you you didn't answer.  
\- Yokatta ...  
\- You worried about me?  
\- Of course, yes ... I ... I'm sorry I got carried away the other day. Kazu made me understand what you had to feel and that I was stupid.  
\- I guess I must have some responsibility too. Don't think about it anymore.  
\- Sho-chan? You still love me ?  
\- Hey? But of course! It's not a little argument like this that will separate us!

Masaki smiled.

\- I love you too. See you tonight at home?  
\- Hum. Tonight, I love you.

He hung up and smiled stupidly on his phone for a moment when his sister moved next to him. She had placed both her hands under her head and was smiling at the ceiling.

\- I like to settle the couple quarrels in the morning.  
\- Look who has taken for a couple counselor! Rit Masaki. By the way, what were you doing at Ohno-san's?

He saw her suddenly turn red and she looked away.

\- Did you had sex? How was it ?  
\- Oi! I still haven't said anything!  
\- Don't tell me you just slept there. Come on ... Tell your beloved brother ... he begged. I told you everything about Sho-chan ...  
\- How to forget it ...  
\- Tell me! Tell me! The young man was hopping in his seat.

Kazumi sighed, rolling her eyes.

\- We met in the subway, I stuck on the stairs, like when we met except that this time he caught me before I fell. He told me that he loved me, we kissed, kissed a lot, and I told him what I felt too, then we went home and the rest is forbidden to people under 18 and to the big nosy brothers!  
\- But I don't understand, after what he did ...  
\- He apologized for that, he said he was not well and I noticed it when he was in my boss's office yesterday afternoon.  
\- Aren't you suspicious?  
\- Yes ... but at the same time ... I found him, the real him, the one who rescued me when I hurt myself in the middle of a crowd, the one with whom I talked for hours at phone. I love him, he loves me and his performances have nothing to envy anyone, between you and me.  
\- Haha! It shows that you've never done it with Sho-chan!  
\- You're right I'll try with him and compare, how are you?  
\- No way ! Offended the young man.  
\- You were the one who started the subject.  
\- Okay, kidding aside, if you think you can trust him this time, I wish you happiness but if he ever plays with you again, Sho-chan and I will pay him his account! Nobody hurts my dear little sister!

The young woman smiled and hugged her brother before snapping a quick kiss on the cheek.

\- I love you Mas'.  
\- Me too Kazu-chan.  
\- Well, I'll take a shower, I haven't had time to take it since someone lost his keys! I knew I should have joined Ohno-san in his. She said with a small smirk as she got up and left the room.  
\- I recognize you there. He replied.

*****

Jun was slowly emerging from her sleep, lying in bed, enjoying the outside noises that came from the open window and the distant smell of coffee her husband had to prepare in the kitchen. "A good Sunday in perspective," she said to herself, turning on her back, waking her baby, who started her morning gymnastics, and then snuggled against her hand she had just put on her belly.

\- Let me sleep a little more, chibi-chan. She mumbled in her hoarse morning voice.

It was then that she heard her husband open the door of the room. She didn't open her eyes right away, but she continued to listen. The young woman could hear her approaching the bed, laughing silently close to her then go put something on the desk, come back to her to sit on the edge of the bed and kiss her with infinite delicacy. This is where Jun chooses to wake up for good. Opening her eyes, she fell on those of her beloved and raised her hands to grab his face and kiss him back.

\- Ohayo. She says.  
\- Ohayo, Jun-chan.

He then slid lower and kissed her belly as he did every morning since Jun was pregnant, triggering a gentle movement of his daughter in response.

\- Ohayo Mini Jun-chan. He said.  
\- Maybe we should get her a REAL first name, you will not call her Mini Jun-chan all his life.  
\- I know but it suits her well.  
\- If it does, she will look much more like me.  
\- I doubt it.

Jun rolled her eyes as her husband kissed her on the forehead and went to get what he had put on the desk. The young woman could see that it was a breakfast tray. She sat up against the headboard.

\- I made you a good breakfast. He said putting the tray on her lap.  
\- It's not my birthday yet.  
\- I know but I wanted to let you rest.  
\- Toma, don't worry, everything is fine, I haven't had contractions for three days and it was not even painful.  
\- Let me make you happy and make sure of your well-being, you want?

The publisher smiles. It's true that her husband only wanted their happiness after all, she wasn't going to blame him for that.

\- You are the most adorable man on this planet, you know?  
\- Now yes.

They laughed together and kissed again before the young woman started her meal.

\- I'll make you run a bath with lots of foam in it! Said Toma.  
\- Will you join me?

The smile at the corner of his wife's mouth didn't escape him.

\- Hum, if you want.  
\- Well, good. Go, little slave.  
\- Hai, mistress.

And as he left the room with a bow, Jun could not help laughing and munched in a toast while admiring the flower he had placed in a vase on the tray. At this very moment, nothing was lacking in her happiness.

And this feeling strengthened when she slipped some time later into the tub full of hot water and scented bubble bath against the chest of her husband. She sighed comfortably and Toma kissed the top of her head.

\- Let's take advantage of this moment, when the baby is there, we will have less time to spend together.  
\- But there will be also thousands of wonderful moments when we'll be three. Smiles Jun.  
\- And then maybe four or five, who knows?  
\- Hmm ... Fit the young woman in the wave.  
\- What's the matter ? Don't you want more children later?  
\- I haven't yet given birth, we will talk about it when she is born.  
\- And?

Jun sighed. Her husband knew her by heart.

\- And if it was our only opportunity to be parents? It has been so hard for me to get pregnant this time and this pregnancy is not easy every day. Maybe it would be better if we stopped after this baby, it would avoid us false hopes and miss her life.

Toma kissed her temple and his wife could feel her smile against her skin.

\- Don't worry, we'll discuss it again in proper time. I know it was hard, how to forget it? I only want your happiness Jun-chan.  
\- And with you, I could not dream better. She smiles, sliding her hand to Toma's hair.

She closed her eyes and relaxed completely, lulled by the slight movement of her husband who hugged her tight against him.

\- When we lost the baby two years ago, I thought I would lose you too.

Jun opened her eyes following her husband's declaration and broke their embrace to be able to change position in the bathtub and sit in front of him.

\- No way. We are married for the better and for the worse, remember?  
\- I know but every day that passed after that, I was afraid to find the bed empty next to me by waking up in the morning. You ... you didn't say a word for weeks and I saw you wither away. It made me even more painful ...

Jun had to hold back her tears as she thought back to that time in her life that she would rather forget forever. The young woman grabbed Toma's face and silenced him with a kiss.

\- I felt guilty for all that time for what happened. Something in me broke on that day and will never repair but we overcame that. Look at me, I am very well and this event of our life has only strengthened our couple. Otherwise I wouldn't have wanted to try again to get pregnant.

The young woman grabbed her husband's hand and put it on her belly.

\- And I'm convinced that this baby will be born in good health and that we will see her grow up and become the most beautiful woman ever.

Toma giggled with Jun and kissed him tenderly.

\- I love you, Jun-chan.  
\- And me even more, you idiot.  
\- Was it necessary to call me an idiot?  
\- My little idiot of mine. She said kissing him on the nose.  
\- You'll never change. Smiles the young man.  
\- That's why you married me.  
\- Jun-chan: 1, Toma: 0.  
\- Ne...  
\- Hum?  
\- Could we go to the cemetery this afternoon? Jun asked more seriously.

Her husband stared at her for a moment and then nodded with a small smile.

\- Hum, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

The landscape paraded before his eyes as he stared at the window beside him in the car. He had not uttered a word since he had driven in with his mother. He didn't know what to say to her, he had not seen her since he was about three years old, since she had left him with him. His gaze fell on his left arm and he rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to see the recent marks that were there and that reminded him of painful memories.

He then stared at his mother, who was driving. Was it really his mother? He had finally forgotten her face. Everything he remembered about her was a snippet of a song she hummed as she put him to bed. Now he was going to live with her and her new family. How could she still want him when it was she who had abandoned him, who was the bad mother, as we liked to repeat it. Probably because he looked like him, he was a bad boy and he had only what he deserved. It was all his fault.

The car stopped and she turned to him with a smile that he felt a little embarrassed.

\- We arrived Masaki. She says.

He nodded and did not move a hair. Not wanting to draw the wrath of his mother. She got out of the car and came to open the door and detach him to grab his hand. Faced with this gesture, he panicked and recoiled before curling into a defensive position on his seat for fear of what would happen.

\- Masaki ... she said in a soft voice. You don't have anything to fear here, I just wanted to give you my hand to help get you out of the car.

The tone of her voice strangely helped to soothe him, like the voice that cradled him in his memories. Big tears began to run down his cheeks and he burst into tears.

\- Mum ... he hugged, reaching for her.

She then took him in his arms and hugged him tightly. A myriad of strangely familiar sensations overran him and for the first time in years he felt good, happy and safe in the arms of the woman who had abandoned him. She hugged him, rubbed his back and kissed him while reassuring him in a voice full of sobs as well.

\- No one will hurt you anymore, I promise you. I love you Masaki, I'm sorry.

After long moments of comfort, he was placed on the ground and his mother dried his tears with her handkerchief. Then she took him by the hand and guided him to the front door of the house in front of which they had stopped.

\- You'll see, there is a big room just for you and also a big garden to play.

He just nodded and they went in.

\- Tadaima. His mother started from the entrance.

A man whom he didn't knew came with a little girl in his arms. He smiled at him and kissed his mother who kissed the girl.

\- Look Masaki, it's Takahiro, he's very nice, you'll see.

The man stooped to his height without letting go of the girl and reached out to hold his hand.

\- Nice to meet you. Said the man with a big smile.  
\- Nice to meet you. Replied the child.  
\- And here, continued that mother by pointing to the little girl, it's your little sister Kazumi, she is 2 years old. Kazu-chan, it's Masaki, your big brother.

He was now facing the girl who stared at him with a weird eye, he felt a little embarrassed but she was so cute and he felt a certain joy at the idea of being a big brother.

\- Mas'? She asked her mother.  
\- Yes Kazu, his name is Masaki. Answered their mother.

The girl smiled and rushed on her little legs to hug him.

\- Mas' hug! Mas'! Mas'! Mas'! She repeated happily.

*****

\- ... Mas'!  
\- Hum ...?

The young man suddenly emerged from his sleep to face his sister leaning over him.

\- It's okay ? You cry.

The young man sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Indeed, they were wet.

\- It's nothing. I dreamed of the day mom brought me home.  
\- Oh I see. I don't remember, sorry.  
\- You were so cute! I still see your smile when you stuck to me and you didn't let me go!  
\- I'm still cute.  
\- Of course. He said, ruffling her hair. By the way, what are you doing in my room?  
\- It's 7:30 and usually when you work you get up an hour earlier, I came to see if you were sick. Now that I know no, I can leave you.  
\- Yabe!

The young man jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly while his sister left the room.

\- I leave you coffee on the table, I have to go.  
\- A ... arigatou ... Stammered the young man who put on his pants.

*****

A little later in the day, while Kazumi was waiting for the subway, a message arrived on her phone.

"Ohayo! \ (^^) /I hope I don't bother you. "

"No, no, I was leaving for work :-)How are you ?"

"Same, I'm fine ^^I wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow night for dinner? "

Kazumi smiled and quickly typed her answer.

"I finished the job at 6pm and after I'm all yours if you want it fufu ~"

"I see, we say at home around 18:30 I'll show you my culinary skills finally ^^ and after I can accompany you unless you want to stay for the surprise of the chef ;-)"

Kazumi giggled by herself on the subway platform where she was waiting.

"It would be a shame not to enjoy all that he has to offer ... Okay for 18:30 I love you, work well <3"

"Same <3"

The young woman put her phone back in her bag and got into the wagon that would take her to work. Once there, she moved directly behind her desk after greeting Kuwabara-san and prepared to start the day with a smile.

She quickly finished the task that her boss had given her when she arrived and took the opportunity to resume her writing where she left off, restoring Kaoru's faith after she fell to the bottom of the chasm and finally allowing her to declare herself to the man she loved. So carried by her inspiration, she doesn't see her boss arrive.

\- Ninomiya! He warned, causing her to jump and leave the word-processing page in the second.  
\- Yes sir ?  
\- You finished what I asked you?  
\- Yes, sir, here is the report you asked me. She said, handing a slip to her superior.  
\- Well, what time is my appointment?  
\- What appointment, sir?  
\- What? you haven't read the note I left you yesterday?  
\- You haven't left me a note, sir, I am sorry.  
\- Of course yes, a note about Sasaki-san, the potential chef of the new hotel. I must have an appointment with him as soon as possible, he is in great demand! Kuwabara-san became annoyed.  
\- I'll manage, sir.  
\- It would be better !

The man immediately went back to his office and slammed the door. Kazumi gritted his teeth. For some time, his boss pisses her off. She was sure he hadn't left her a note. Nevertheless, she knew that the chef in question wouldn't be difficult to find on the net. While searching, she quickly found a telephone number that she composed to agree on an interview between him and Kuwabara.

Unfotunately, he politely refused the offer saying that he had already accepted someone else's. Kazumi apologized for the inconvenience and hung up. She then glanced at the CEO's office and sighed. She was going to be reprimanded for sure. Why, by the way? That was just a chef, he would find someone else.

Taking her courage in both hands, she got up and went to tell the news to her boss.

\- It's not true ! He cried out. If you had made the appointment yesterday it would not have happened!  
\- Sasaki-san said that he received the offer several days ago, with all due respect, I don't think that ...  
\- Enough ! I will go myself. Go book me a table at his restaurant as soon as possible! And that I don't see you back except to announce me the date of reservation!  
\- Well sir.

"You old asshole..." Thought Kazumi going back behind her desk.

*****

\- Konbanwa! Satoshi happily opened the door to his girlfriend.  
\- Yo. She replied without much conviction as she walked in and took off her shoes.  
\- Hey, you don't look well.  
\- Oh, just the job. I'm glad the week is over.  
\- Do you want to tell me?  
\- Hum.

He led her to the living room and they settled comfortably on the couch, facing each other. Satoshi grabbed her left hand and kissed it delicately, which made Kazumi smile a little.

\- I prefer when you smile. He said. So ? What has happened ?  
\- Kuwabara-san gets me through all the holes, I get reprimanded all the time lately.  
\- Like ?  
\- Yesterday, I couldn't get him an appointment with a chef for the new hotel because he accepted another offer a few days ago.  
\- It's not your fault.  
\- I tried to argue but instead he told me he was going to fix the problem himself. He swears he left me a note but I have never seen the color of it and I don't tell you all his "my tea is too infused", "my coffee is too hot", "There are beans in this bento, I hate it, go to exchange it ","your report doesn't please me, redo it "...  
\- How long have you been working for him?  
\- 3 years.  
\- And he has been annoying you since?  
\- 3 years. I mostly applied because it was well paid. Avowed Kazumi. I don't think I'm made to work in such a big company.  
\- In that case, why don't you give your notice?  
\- What?  
\- You will soon publish a book.  
\- Yes, ONE book that I haven't even finished yet.  
\- Okay, I withdraw what I said.

Satoshi began to think. Kazumi was visibly more than enough of her current job but he could not do much to help her unless ...

\- Would you leave your job if you had an offer more suited to what you are looking for?  
\- Yes, probably.  
\- You leave me a second?  
\- Of course.

The architect kissed her on the forehead and left the room to make a phone call to his friend.

\- Moshi moshi?  
\- Jun? I wanted to know, did you find someone to replace your assistant?  
\- No, not yet, why?  
\- Ok, thanks, I'll call you back.  
\- Sat ...

He hung up before the publisher could finish her sentence and returned to the living room.

\- Ne ? He said, settling down again near Kazumi.  
\- What?  
\- And if you gave your notice and then that in the meantime to publish your novel you worked for Jun?  
\- Eh?  
\- His assistant will move and had to resign, it would be good for you, right? It would be a bit similar to what you already do with less responsibility since it is not a big business and in addition the boss is not an old pain, just a pregnant woman a little grumpy.

The young woman laughs. How he liked to see her laugh. She kissed him.

\- You speak too fast, don't panic. I think that could be a good idea.  
\- I'll offer him but in my opinion she will not say no. She adores you, you know?  
\- To this extend ?  
\- It gives me the impression anyway.  
\- Thank you, Satoshi. She said kissing him again.  
\- Nothing, I didn't do anything, it's not me who will give you the job.  
\- You try to make me feel better at work, for me it's already a lot.  
\- Do I understand that the surprise of the chef will be successful?

Kazumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck before sticking their foreheads to each other while the young man's arms closed on his hips.

\- Maybe even earlier than you thought.

*****

\- Sho-chan, Kazu-chan just sent me a message, she spends the night at Ohno-san, you know what that means?

The young man looked up from his newspaper with a small smile.

\- Even more dinner and love tonight?  
\- Correct! Said Masaki, who almost threw himself on his lover's lap to kiss him.  
\- Wow, calm, we don't have to start now.  
\- I'm just glad we're not mad anymore.  
\- We only got angry one day.  
\- And it was already too much. Well, we get delivered? That way we don't have to do the dishes and we can go straight to things.  
\- OK what ?  
\- Pizza?  
\- You know I love you ? Sho asked, kissing Masaki just before he got up to pick up the phone and the pizza menu.

Later, after their meal, the two young men went for a bath. Masaki stood behind his lover and began washing his back and then his hair.

\- Aaaah ... Sighs Sho of well-being. Nothing beats a good romantic bath after a long day.  
\- You said it, Sho-chan. Close your eyes, I rinse.

The journalist obeyed and he soon felt the jet of the shower massaging his skull in synchronization with Masaki's right hand.

\- Yosh! A beautiful Sho-chan all clean! He said, stopping the water and resting the pommel in his place. We exchange ?  
\- Yep!

They swapped places and Sho grabbed the washcloth and the soap bottle. The sight which presented itself to him made him shudder for a moment, although he was accustomed to it.

Marks, made with belt shots or cigarette burns, evidence of his past that will never fade. He began rubbing Masaki's back, the soap covering the physical part of the horror he had experienced and which Sho sometimes forgot about.

\- Sho-chan? You don't say anything suddenly.  
\- I ... I was thinking.  
\- The scars still huh? Masaki asked, in a neutral tone.  
\- Gomen. I'm used to it but ...  
\- It's nothing.  
\- Say ... do you ... remember the time it happened?

The young man sighed.

\- I was very small but yes, I remember it perfectly.

Sho swallowed hard with difficulty.

\- Sometimes I still have nightmares, it's horrible. It only lasted 3 years but I feel like it has lasted for centuries. At that time, I was afraid at every moment of my existence.

\- Masaki ... Sho blows, a ball forming at the bottom of his throat.  
\- I didn't know where to turn. I was just a child, I thought it was him who was right and the worst thing was that I had forgotten my mother's face, I vaguely remembered only her voice that was singing lullabies to me to fall asleep. That's how I held it, remembering bits of her songs. So when ... that bastard died and my mother took me with her, I didn't even know if it was really her, my mother. But she took me in her arms and I recognized her instantly, just in the way she hugged me.  
\- I'm sorry.

Masaki turned to him. He was smiling. His lips pressed against Sho's, then he continued.

\- You must not. You have nothing to do with it and it's not even a story that ends badly. I found my mom. Taka, my stepfather, was a great father to me and most of all, what helped me and made me proud is a very little girl who at the time could not even pronounce my name correctly and followed me everywhere.  
\- Kazumi-chan?  
\- Um, I'll remember forever the day I met her. She stayed stuck to me all day.

Sho smiled in turn. It wasn't the first time he had heard this story, but Masaki told him a little more each time. Evidence no doubt that his confidence in him only increased over time and that their couple was solidifying. The journalist took him in his arms and hugged him, repeating to himself a billion times how proud he was to be with this man so strong and courageous.

\- Come on, I'm not finished. I still have to wash your hair. He said grabbing the youngest by the shoulders to rotate him on his stool.  
\- Hai hai.  
\- And after the bath there are lots of things that I want to do to you ...  
\- You'll tell me so much. We may not have to be out of the bath for that. Said Masaki in the same challenging tone as his boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

15 days after her discussion with her boyfriend and giving her notice to Kuwabara-san, Kazumi was with a cardboard box containing a few things in front of Jun's office door. She knocked as she could, somewhat excited to work for the young woman. She came to open it and greeted her with a broad smile.

\- Please, come in and sit down, Kazumi-chan. I made tea. By the way, can I call you Kazumi-chan?  
\- Oh ... yes, yes ... She answered by putting her cardboard next to her on the sofa where she had settled.

The publisher sat in front of her and served her a cup of tea, then grabbed her famous Harry Potter mug before adding a generous dose of honey.

\- Still obsessed with honey, I see. Said Kazumi, amused.  
\- Absolutely, and I feel that it gets worse with the growth of the baby. Jun said, taking a sip of her infusion. So ? Glad to work with me?

The youngest nodded sincerely and drank some tea, too.

\- Satoshi-kun told me that your boss was a big asshole and that you didn't want to work for a big business anymore.  
\- It's more or less that.  
\- Um, don't worry, I reaaaaaaaaaaally have to be in a bad day to misery someone else than my husband and as you can see, I only manage a humble publishing house. I hope we will do a great job together.  
\- Ano ... What will my work be like here? Satoshi told me that it would be in the same style as what I was doing already.  
\- He's all wrong. You were a secretary that's it?  
\- Hum.  
\- Here you will be my assistant. So, of course, this involves doing some paperwork and arranging appointments, but for the rest, it's different. The bulk of the work consists of reading with me texts that are submitted to me and discuss it to point out what's good and what's wrong, to have two opinions. Even if I reject a text, I try not to let its author leave without saying anything, I advise him on what he should change and I encourage him on what has been retained in his text.  
\- Wow, I didn't know that.  
\- Now yes. Smiles the pregnant woman. Your text was no exception, I had the opinion of Satoshi first, then my former assistant read it with me and we all loved it.

Kazumi blushed. The compliment went straight to her heart.

\- And otherwise you'll help me in my tasks but nothing complicated, reassure yourself and you will not be my servant either.  
\- But I don't have the training required to work in publishing ...  
\- No need, you are especially my advisor, do not hesitate to give your opinion, it is very valuable. Smiles Jun.

Kazumi gave a long, sigh of relief.

\- If everything is ok, then here is your contract, you can read it at your ease and sign it.

Jun handed her a bunch of paper sheets and a pen. Kazumi read it carefully and, finding nothing wrong, affixed her signature and and her seal to the places indicated.

\- Yosh! I'm happy to work with you, Kazumi-chan. Said the publisher, shaking her hand vigorously.  
\- Arigatou ... Matsumoto-san ...  
\- You can call me Jun.

Kazumi smiled.

\- Well, I'll show you your office.

The two young women got up and the publisher led her new assistant to an office not far from hers in the room.

\- That's your workspace but you can really enjoy the whole room. My office is the one right here, I let you take your ease and install your things, my daughter is treading on my bladder briskly.

Kazumi chuckled and saw her boss walking away to a door in the back of the room that she thought was the toilet before taking her things out of the cardboard she had placed on the table and installing them there. Jun was not coming back yet, she went around the room, which turned out to be rather spacious.

On the publisher's desk, she found a frame that clearly contained a photo of Jun, her husband, and Satoshi at their high school graduation. All were obviously much younger and she could see that her boyfriend had only beautified with time. She followed the row of other photo frames until she came across a calendar set for May 10, 2014, just over two years ago. She did not have a lot of time to ask the question of why and how Jun reappeared not far from her and startled her.

\- You wonder why I keep this old calendar, right?  
\- Eh ? No, I ... I was looking ... These are not my things.

The pregnant woman smiled bitterly and spoke again.

\- This is not the first time I get pregnant. The first time was two years ago. But the obstetrician diagnosed me with what is called a contractile uterus. Basically, I easily have contractions that must be monitored so that they do not trigger the birth. That's why I gave birth to my first child nearly three months in advance. Doctors could not guarantee the survival of our baby, especially since he was a fairly small size even for his prematurity, but Toma and I, we believed. We believed until the pediatrician came to see us in my room the next morning, asking us to come say goodbye.

The young woman could see a tear slide along the publisher's cheek. Jun wiped it quickly and continued without being disconcerted.

\- We had hoped all night that he fought and we could bring him home one day but he was much too weak. They let me take him in my arms for the first and last time, then they let him go and he left us peacefully, this famous May 10th.  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back painful memories. Kazumi said.  
\- Don't worry, it is me who keeps this calendar not to forget. I struggled to recover and my husband too, it's true, but we often think that if it had not happened, our couple might not be as strong and our little girl might not be on the way right now. Jun replied with a new, clear smile.  
\- It was a boy?  
\- Hum. A little boy that we called Kagerô, with the characters for "ephemeral".

Kazumi smiles in turn.

\- It's a very beautiful name.  
\- Thank you.  
\- And this one, did you find him a name?

Jun rolled his eyes and put his glasses up on his nose.

\- Not at all, we're still looking and Toma is just calling it "Mini Jun-chan".  
\- Hahaha, it's so cute!  
\- Not after more than 6 months, I assure you.

The publisher settled down again on one of the sofas and put both hands on the top of her belly.

\- We'll see, maybe her face will give us divine illumination.  
\- I hope for you, "Mini Jun-chan" it's not great for entry into society. Said Kazumi coming back to settle near her new boss.  
\- Well ... it will not be worse than those who called their son Pikachu.  
\- That's for sure.

The young woman looked at her watch for a moment.

\- Well, I think it's time for me to give you your first job as an assistant.  
\- And what is it?  
\- Accompany me to the restaurant for lunch. We will celebrate your arrival in the company. Said Jun getting up to grab her bag.

*****

Later that day, Kazumi had already returned home and Jun was preparing to do the same. After taking up all her belongings, she came out of her office, humming and locked the door with a turn of the key. As she took the first step towards the exit, she winced, bringing a hand to her belly. A throbbing pain had seized her, reminding her of bad memories. The panic seized the young woman for a moment but she tried to remain calm.

"It's okay, I'll be back in 10 minutes and I'll lie down, it'll be okay." She said to herself, resuming her way.

But with the fourth pain between her desk and the driver's seat of her car, she realized that it was not just contractions that would subside at rest and, while trying again to keep her cool, she made a phone call to her doctor to inform him of her condition and of her imminent arrival at the clinic where he was working.

"Pity, not a second time ..." she begged, crushing a tear before starting the contact and drive to the hospital.

*****

Toma ran in the corridors of the hospital, so much fear overwhelmed him. He had managed to articulate to the receptionist the reason for his arrival and she had told him a room in front of which he stood now and he opened the door on the fly.

Out of breath, he scanned the room. His wife was lying in the only bed in the room, the sheet covering her legs, and stared at him with the same astonished air as the obstetrician who held a scanner stuck to the belly of his patient.

The young man began to breathe normally and then rushed to the bedside of his wife, whose hand he kissed.

\- Toma, you alright? Did you run up here or what?  
\- Why do you look so serene so you made me a blue scare saying you were in the hospital?  
\- Ikuta-san, your wife has had painful and frequent contractions and has seen fit to come to emergency. Rest assured, everything is fine, we stopped them and it didn't affect the baby. The doctor said, putting away his stuff and handing Jun a piece of paper.  
\- Yokatta ... sighed Toma. So why is she still hospitalized?  
\- It's only for a week or two, I prefer to monitor her. Then, with the fright we had today and in view of her background, I ordered her to rest at home until birth. I prefer to be careful. Now I will leave you, good evening to you. Said the obstetrician leaving the room with a small nod and a smile to the couple.

There was a long moment of silence in the room before Jun spoke again after lowering the hospital gown that was dressing her.

\- I thought we would relive the same events as the first time. She said in a low voice without looking at her husband's eyes once.

He moved closer to her and hugged her as hard as he could to comfort her.

\- No more danger, she'll be fine, Jun-chan. Toma whispered kissing his beloved's forehead to close his sentence.

The architect soon heard his wife chuckle, her hands still on her stomach.

\- What are you laughing at ?  
\- It looks like she just meant the same thing as you by a kick.

He walked away and his hand joined his wife's to feel the baby's movements in turn. He smiles in the wave.

\- I'm so happy to have met you, Jun.  
\- And I therefore. She said as one of her hands was going to land on her husband's cheek. Now if you could hurry to come home to take me clothes? I don't wear anything under this blouse and we see my buttocks as soon as I get up.  
\- It's shameful, I should be the only one enjoying the sight of your dream body. Teased her husband.  
\- Are you aware that there is a time when I have to show it to the doctor too?  
\- Ok, apart from him.  
\- Go ahead. Visiting hours will be over soon.  
\- Hai hai. Said Toma kissing his wife before leaving the room.

*****

Sho rang at his parents' gate and waited. His mother's voice answered him on the intercom and soon, the huge gate opened, leaving the passage to the couple.

\- Let's go? Sho asked, grabbing Masaki's hand next to him.  
\- Hum. Acquitted this one.

Her lover could well feel his anguish. He walked down the aisle and, too quickly for his taste, found himself in front of the front door that his mother soon opened. When she saw them, her smile, ready to greet the one who might soon be her daughter-in-law, vanished immediately and her eyes passed several times from one to the other without understanding or rather with the fear of understanding, her son thought.

\- Okaa-san, I introduce you to Aiba Masaki, this is the man I am in love with and who shares my life.  
\- Konbanwa. Masaki saluted, bowing. Sh ... Sho told me that you like daisies.

The woman accepted the bouquet handed to her with a quick smile and, with a suspicious eye, let the two young men in and led them to the dining room.

*****

The atmosphere was heavy around the dinner table. Sho's parents sometimes glanced stealthily at Masaki just before plunging into their plate with embarrassment. Himself was embarrassed, and to say that Sho had preserved him from that moment for months ... Why didn't he let him do it longer?

\- Okaa-san, Otou-san, stop looking at him like that. This is not an extraterrestrial. It's a man. Said Sho.

Masaki could almost read "That's the problem" on their forehead.

\- What are you ... doing in life, Aiba-san? Asked the mother of her lover.  
\- I am a kindergarten teacher.

Both nodded and silence returned to the room.

\- I know you're disappointed but do not treat Masaki as anything less than nothing. He's the one I love and not another. Said Sho.  
\- We are not disappointed, rather ... surprised. Replied his father.  
\- Yes, we didn't know you would be attracted to a man, Sho-chan. No offense to Aiba-san.

Masaki gave a small nod.

\- Why did not you tell us?  
\- I realized it at the university and I never dared to say it to you for fear that you take it badly. But Masaki is my first serious relationship and I love him more than anything, I will not leave him to give you grandchildren. The reporter finished in a firm tone.  
\- We never said that! Indignantly his father. If you're happy, that's all we care about. Born ?

Ms. Sakurai nodded.

\- Well we are very happy if you want to know everything.

Sho's hand grabbed Masaki's hand to hold her tight. At that moment, as if these two years spent with him were not enough, he knew that his companion would never let him down.

\- Have you been dating for two years?  
\- Two years we live together. Said Masaki.  
\- We met because we lived in neighboring apartments. By force, we spent more time in one or the other so I sold mine and moved in with him.

Sho's parents nodded with a small smile.

\- How long have you been a teacher? Asked Ms. Sakurai.  
\- Since the end of my studies, so about 6 years.  
\- And what are children of what age?  
\- I mainly take care of the class of children between 4 and 5 years old.  
\- They are not too difficult?  
\- Sometimes, but not all. As a rule they are all very kind.

The conversation continued well and everyone relaxed. Masaki felt accepted in her lover's family as the evening went by. The Sakurai proved to be less rigid and intimidating than he thought before coming home and he was sorry to have to leave them at the end of the evening, not without some Tupperwares full of leftovers of the delicious dishes of Sho's mother. She had thrust them into his hands with a broad smile and made him promise to come back whenever he wanted, and then Sakurai's father had patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

\- They're nice finally your parents, Sho-chan. He told his companion once in the car.  
\- Hum. They are the best, as I thought. He replied with a broad smile.  
\- Born ? Can we go home for dinner before the end of the month? Or we could invite them home!

Sho laughed and kissed Masaki.

\- We'll see.  
\- In any case, I hope that Kazu-chan passes such a good evening as me.

*****

Only the light of the moon flooded the room, projecting on the wall the shadows of two beings drunk with love melting into each other in a languorous rhythm.

\- ... Satoshi ...

It was pretty much all that the young woman managed to say before the man above her cut her breath once more into one of his perfect thrusts. Her hands grabbed the architect's hair abruptly and she could not hold back a shriek as he withdrew briefly and plunged back into her. Seeking to be one with the chosen of his heart.

\- Oh god ... she whispered just before Satoshi seized her lips to stifle their moans in perfect synchronization.

Every time they made love, her boyfriend made her head spin a little more, so that Kazumi was sure she was going crazy fast. He was perfect. It was as if he knew every single part of his body by heart. Each movement of his hips seemed calculated to bring her a little closer to the gates of Nirvana, and his agile hands with unparalleled agility during the entire amorous act could only be a gift from God to the entire humanity but of which she was the only one had the opportunity to profit. One of them rested on her hip while the other slipped with infinite softness to her knee to dislodge her left leg from his waist and install it on his shoulder. Satoshi then leaned gently towards her and kissed her briefly before tracing a path of fiery kisses along her cheek to the junction between her jaw and her neck.

The change of position allowed Satoshi to slip deeper inside her and she moaned again, almost on the edge. But she really lost her head the second after, when Satoshi closed his teeth on her tender shoulder and thrust faster and harder, trying to hold back to his own moan. He too was close to ecstasy and his girlfriend knew it very well.

\- Satoshi ... I ... Panted Kazumi without being able to finish her sentence as the pleasure overwhelmed her by clinging more strongly to the hair of the architect, even if she had to lacerate his scalp.

He understood it instantly, accelerated again then, in a final hard movement stifled their orgasm by taking again possession of his partner's mouth.

Once down from the heights of their shared pleasure, he parted from her, panting, pressed his forehead to hers and released his leg. He smiled, her too. Kazumi's hands slid from his skull to his cheeks, leaving his hair behind, and she kissed the tip of his nose.

\- Gomen. I had to tear you some hair. She said with a chuckle.  
\- It's nothing.

He looked down at Kazumi's shoulder, where a reddish tooth mark now appeared. He brushed it with his thumb.

\- It hurts ? I got a little carried away.

The young woman shook her head.

\- You were perfect. As always. She reassured him. I'm not made of sugar.

Satoshi nevertheless kissed the mark and then her lips before sticking his forehead to hers again.

\- I love you, Kazumi. He whispered.

*****

It must have been the third time that Mitsuki had pressed her little brother's bell without getting an answer from him and it was starting to annoy her. She sighed.

\- Mou ... What is he doing, uncle Satoshi? I will be late, me! She said, looking down at her two girls next to her.  
\- He may have gone fishing. Said Konami.  
\- I hope not. Said her mother, pushing the door handle that turned out to be open.

She entered the apartment, calling her brother. No answer. She glanced at the living room and the kitchen before going to the hallway.

\- Satoshi? Are you there ? You promised to keep the girls during my doctor's appointment!

Mitsuki reached the door of his room and opened it.

\- Be careful, I go in and the girls are with me. She announced.

Indeed, it was there that she found her brother, but not only. A young woman was with him in his bed and their apparent nakedness under the bedsheets testified without problem of their activities the day before. Both of them were startled when they heard her go in and they stared at her now, looking bewildered.

\- Nee-chan ... I ...  
\- "I" nothing at all! You didn't come to open to me! Me, your dear sister!  
\- Nee-chan, could you wait until we're dressed at least?

Mitsuki was already hearing her daughters giggling in the doorway.

\- Nah, I'll be late. Domo, Ohno Mitsuki desu, I'm the big sister of Satoshi. She said to the young woman with a smile.  
\- Ni ... nomiya Kazumi desu ... she articulated, blushing violently.  
\- Jaa ... Sorry to be rude but I have to go. Nice to meet you!

And immediately, without giving them time to answer, she kissed her daughters and left the apartment. Her little brother was going to spend a hell of a quarter when she came back.


	11. Chapter 11

The two girls stared at Kazumi for at least ten minutes at the other end of their uncle's couch while he was showering. They said nothing, which made this moment even more embarrassing.

\- Theeeeeen .... What's your name? Asked the young woman who had never been very comfortable with children.  
\- Konami.  
\- Minami.

"Original." Thought she.

\- And you ? What's your name ?  
\- Kazumi.  
\- Are you going to marry Uncle Satoshi? Konami asked (although the two girls are identical and once they moved from there, she would have forgotten who was who.)  
\- I ... I don't know, we'll see. Kazumi answered, a little embarrassed.

The two little ones just nodded and silence returned to the room. Fortunately, Satoshi soon came back.

\- You can go shower, he says, I'll take care of them.  
\- Hai, hai. Kazumi said getting up.

Her boyfriend approached her and took her hand in his.

\- Gomen ne. I had completely forgotten that my sister would drop them today. I hope it does not bother you too much. It's only for an hour or two and then I'll be all yours again. He said with a small smirk while placing a kiss on her cheek.  
\- It's nothing. It's normal, your sister has an impediment.

She stopped talking abruptly and bit her bottom lip. Satoshi slid his hand gently on her cheek to stop her. He sighed.

\- Well, seriously. Is it a problem for you ?  
\- No ! No ! It's just ... No, it's none of my business ...  
\- Come on tell me.  
\- Your sister, she has an appointment at the doctor, is it serious?

The young man gave a little laugh.

\- Yes, very serious.  
\- It's true ? What does she have ?

This time he laughed quite and kissed his beloved.

\- She's pregnant, that's all.  
\- Oh ... did Kazumi who suddenly found himself a little stupid.  
\- This will be my fifth nephew! He says looking proud of himself.

Kazumi smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

\- Alright Uncle, I'm going to shower.

*****

When Kazumi came out of the bathroom wiping her hair, she found her boyfriend sitting at the coffee table in the living room with her nieces having tea or at least pretending so. Watching him for a few minutes, the young man immersed completely and naturally in the game of the two little girls and even made it with a broad smile that she knew was sincere. Her heart started beating a little faster, this man could not be more wonderful in her eyes. Suddenly Satoshi looked up at her and called her.

\- Girls, I think we have a guest for tea. He said cheerfully.  
\- Me ? I...  
\- Come on Kazumi-chan! Throw one of the two little girls by placing a small plastic cup in the space left for her by the architect and the children.  
\- Hmm ... well ... she said while going to sit near her boyfriend.  
\- I'll serve you! Said the one she thought was Minami.  
\- Arigatou.

Instantly, the young woman remembered the moments she had spent playing with Masaki when they were littke. She remembered herself serving him big cups of imaginary tea with plastic pastries and laughed silently, thinking that she was forcing him to wear a dress and diadem in those moments.

\- Why are you laughing ? Asked the girl on the right, Konami.  
\- When I was little, I also played tea with my big brother and I forced him to disguise himself as a princess or a fairy.

She knew that her words had not fallen in the ears of two deaf people because the girls sketched a big smile and turned to their uncle. Kazumi chuckled and turned, too, at the side of poor Satoshi who was now displaying a brick red head.

\- Oi!  
\- Please Uncle Satoshi!  
\- Yes, please uncle Satoshi ... Repeated the young woman who contained somehow her laughter.  
\- I don't have a princess dress to my size, so it's settled.  
\- We used a sheet.  
\- Pleaaaase, say yes! Begged Minami while her sister was gone searching in a tray full of toys that Kazumi had not noticed a little further.

The girl pulled out a princess diadem and ran to put it on the head of Satoshi who sighed the next second.

\- Well, since I already have the crown ...  
\- Yatta! Exclaimed the two little girls.

Satoshi was now glaring at his girlfriend. But facing the enthusiasm of his two nieces, the young man did not remain long spiteful and allowed himself to be dragged into his own room and wrapped a sheet around him as a dress. The game could then resume. Kazumi felt more at ease and took pleasure in having fun with the two girls and her boyfriend in his disguise of fortune.

\- Girls, it's time to tidy up the toys, your mom is coming out of the doctor's office and will be here soon. Said Satoshi who got up an hour later after his phone rang.  
\- Oooooh already? Konami lamented.  
\- We were having so much fun with Kazumi-chan ! Added Minami.

The young woman noticed that the twins had each grabbed one of her arms, which they held tight against them.

\- You will surely have other opportunities to see each other. Go ahead.

The two little ones obeyed and Kazumi helped them put the dinette in the toy bin. Once done, and after the architect withdrew his princess costume, her nieces asked to play with his piano for the few minutes that remained before their mother came. He gave them his permission and immediately Konami and Minami settled there and produced a series of slow-moving notes that Kazumi identified as the melody of "Au clair de la lune".

Kazumi watched them from the couch with a slight smile on her lips that didn't escape Satoshi.

\- You know, Kazumi-chan plays the piano very well. He said.

The young woman jumped as the girls turned around and stared at her.

\- It's true ?  
\- Well ... I took lessons since I was little but ...  
\- Can you play something for us? Konami asked.  
\- I...

Kazumi's gaze passed successively from the smiling and benevolent face of Satoshi to the sparkling eyes of the twins.

\- Say yes ... Minami begged.  
\- Okay. The woman agreed, getting up to make a space for herself and start tickling the keys to the delight of her audience.

*****

A little later, the architect closed the front door behind his sister.

\- What is this music? It's pretty.  
\- It's Kazumi, she plays piano for the girls.  
\- Piano ? This famous piano which stand in a corner of your living room to make it look more fancy ? Mocked his sister gently.  
\- Oi! He protested, his hand on the door handle of the living room.  
\- Wait, stopped Mitsuki, I have to talk to you.

Satoshi resigned herself and dragged her sister to her room. He knew he would not escape. She went to sit in an armchair while he was sitting in front of her on his bed.

\- So it's her, your girlfriend?

He nodded.

\- And I bet you have not told her yet for your wedding?  
\- I don't want to give up on her. I tried thinking it would be the best thing to do but I can't do it, I love her too much for that.  
\- Don't get married then.  
\- I can't either ... it's ... I don't want to have that on my conscience ... I can't break a dying man's dream.  
\- Who is dying? Mitsuki asked, a hint of fear in his eyes.  
\- Muraoka-san.  
\- Oooh ...

The young woman shook her head.

\- So what ? Are you going to juggle between your wife and your mistress?  
\- Only for a year! Afterwards, Airi and I will divorce.

Satoshi realized only too late the stupidity of his words.

\- And you think your girlfriend ... What's her name already?  
\- Kazumi-chan.  
\- Do you really think that Kazumi-chan will not be aware of anything?  
\- I know, it's stupid and you're not the first to tell me! I don't know what to do.  
\- You're too nice, literally. Give up this marriage to the end or you will lose the one you love forever and it does not matter if Muraoka-san is dying or not.  
\- I can't, I told you.

Satoshi could see his sister creak her jaw to avoid getting angry before she answered.

\- Well then, continue. I don't even imagine Kazumi-chan's happiness when she learns what a beautiful mistress role she has. She said coldly.  
\- Please, Nee-chan ...  
\- Stop being a baby, Satoshi. It's time to grow up and ask yourself what your priorities really are. Take your responsibilities and make a choice.

Mitsuki finished there and got up to go and pick up her daughters. Satoshi followed her. She had immediately smiled in front of the twins and Kazumi while he remained a little stunned by the words of his big sister. He did not even realize that she was leaving with Konami and Minami and that his girlfriend was standing right in front of him in the doorway.

\- Oi! She called with a smile, wrapping her beloved's neck with her arms.

The architect fell immediately down to earth.

\- You stayed a long time in the other room. Something important ?  
\- Hum ... he replied.  
\- Are you sure ? You look upset.  
\- It's nothing.

Satoshi congratulated himself on having succeeded in feigning a slight smile to Kazumi.

\- In any case, your nieces are adorable!  
\- Nice to hear that. Ne, Kazumi-chan?  
\- Nani?

The young man remained to fix the look of his beloved without being able to articulate the least sound. It's impossible to admit to her, despite all the efforts of the world.

\- Um ... I was wondering what would make you happy for lunch.

She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. A kiss that had the effect of a deep burn thinking that all this could collapse overnight.

*****

Toma arrived at the first hours of the visit to the hospital and happily took the direction of his wife's room.

\- Ohayo! He shouted, opening the door to find nothing but a void and a messed bed.

He walked into the room.

\- Jun-chan? He called.

No answer. He knocked softly on the bathroom door and opened it in front of a new lack of response. He had to realize that Jun was not there. While trying not to panic, he left the room and spoke to the first nurse he met, hoping to hear her say that his wife had been taken for an examination and not for an emergency surgery. However, he was even more relieved when she told him that she had gone out for a walk in the corridors and that she indicated the direction in which she had gone.

The young man found it easily, at the maternity ward a floor down, facing the window of the nursery where a dozen cradles were visible from the corridor.

\- Jun. He called, putting a hand on her shoulder, once he reached her height.

She just gave him a quick look and slid her hand over his.

\- Look at them, they are all big and strong.

Toma stared at the infants one by one and smiled.

\- Hum, Mini Jun-chan will be too, I'm sure.

Jun let out a long sigh that her husband knew full of anguish. He pulled her against him and kissed her temple.

\- I'm sure. He repeated. We do everything for.  
\- And if I'm unable to do it all?  
\- Don't say that. If you rest well and you do everything the doctor has advised, in two months, she will be there, in great shape and as beautiful as you.

Jun turned around and grabbed her husband by her t-shirt.

\- Why must there always be an "if"? Why does not my condition allow me to live my pregnancy like other women? Why did I had to watch my child die in my arms without being able to do anything while my roommate was able to bring her baby home that day?

Then Jun fell silent and burst into tears in Toma's arms.

\- I know, Jun-chan, I was there too. I have the same fears, the same hatred for life as you, and all I want is to take my revenge. Not you ? You told me the other day that you had faith. Keep it and we'll both fight to protect our baby. Come on.

The young man kept his wife against him and they went to go back to her room. Her tears were drying and Toma could barely catch a chuckle when his wife, usually so neat and distinguished, snorted loudly.

\- I don't like the hospital. It reminds me of Kagero.  
\- I know but you have no choice, the doctor wants to have you in front of you to make sure everything is fine. I guarantee you that when you get out of here, I'll be at home to pamper you, you'll have no more husband, but a slave, my dear.  
\- That's already what you are, darling, with the sexual side in addition. Replied Jun.

Toma chuckled and saw that his wife's face was shining again as she squeezed a little closer to him. He found her well there.

\- I love you Jun-chan.  
\- Sorry ? I did not hear. She teased.  
\- I esteem you and respect you enormously, mistress.  
\- Well, good.

Toma laughed again and dragged him with him when he kissed his forehead just before getting into the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

When Masaki came out of his bath and joined the living room, he found his sister, her pc on her knees frantically typing on her keyboard. The young woman was so focused that she did not see him enter the room. She was nibbling her lower lip and her eyes on the screen seemed to never blink. He circled the couch, leaned closer to the screen, right next to Kazumi's ear, and read over her shoulder. In front of the scene portrayed by his sister, he tilted his head sideways, frowning thoughtfully.

\- I never tried this position with Sho-chan though...  
\- Really ? Kazumi asked without leaving her screen for a second.

She stopped then instantly, turned around and gave a little cry realizing the presence of her brother.

\- Oi! How dare you to read over my shoulder? It's private !  
\- If you publish your book it will not be private anymore.  
\- Mouuuu! The young woman grunted as she closed her computer and put it down on the coffee table while her brother settled down next to her.  
\- I didn't know you were writing an erotic novel! Laughed Masaki.  
\- It's not an erotic novel!  
\- Yet what I just read almost made me climb the curtain and yet I'm gay.  
\- Do you think that's too much?  
\- No ! No ! It's perfect. You're inspired by what you do in bed with Ohno-san or what?  
\- ... that does not concern you ... said Kazumi, frowning and scarlet cheeks.  
\- It means yes.  
\- Yes a bit. Sighed the young woman who dropped against the back of the sofa.  
\- Wow, this man must be a sex god!  
\- You have no idea ...  
\- Do you take your precautions at least?  
\- Mas'! I am 24 years old, I know how it works!  
\- Okay. Although if you two do some mini Kazu, I'll be more than happy to babysit them, you know it!

The young woman sighed furiously, passing her hand over her face.

\- Otherwise, how was your day?  
\- Satoshi's sister surprised us in bed.  
\- And you were doing sexual things ?!  
\- Fortunately not. I don't even imagine the shame I would have had. She was going to drop her daughters at Satoshi, he was supposed to keep them and he had forgotten, this idiot.  
\- Hahaha! Did you have to hit the babysitting chore?  
\- Hum. It was nice. Kazumi said with a clear smile. We played the tea party and dressed Satoshi as a princess, it reminded me when we played together when we were little.

Masaki ran his hands over his face.

\- Aaah mou ... Those moments when you wrapped me in the bedsheets of Kaa-chan and Taka and you added me a diadem or a magic wand ...  
\- Oh stop, we had fun, both of us. After that I played piano for the little ones, they listened to me religiously, it was adorable and Satoshi is a wonderful uncle!  
\- How old are they?  
\- Hmm ... 4 years I think.  
\- Twins ?  
\- Hum, identical.  
\- Eeeeeeeeeh ...

Masaki seemed struck by a sudden revelation.

\- They are called Konami and ...  
\- ... Minami! he completed.

His sister frowned.

\- How do you know that?  
\- They are in my class.  
\- Hey!  
\- A moment ago, I heard their mother and them talk about a "uncle Satoshi", I told myself that I had misunderstood or that it was a coincidence. Hahaha! The world is small !  
\- Yup.  
\- Ne ? Ne ? Uncle, does he look like them?

Kazumi rolled his eyes to think.

\- Hmm ... their mother looks a little like him but the girls, there is just a little ressemblance, I would say. Why ?  
\- Because you never introduced him to me so I try to get an idea of the head he has.  
\- Mas', it's only been a little over a month that we go out together.  
\- But you have met his sister and nieces, you.  
\- Yes, by accident!

His brother crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

\- I'm curious.  
\- Yes, I noticed, baka!  
\- Oi!

The young woman sighed.

\- I can offer him to spend the night here to change, so I'll introduce you. But no question of passing him to the interrogation!  
\- Promised ! I'll behave ! Said Masaki bringing his hand to his heart.

Kazumi looked at him for a moment and then giggled, kissed him on the cheek, picked up her pc and got up to leave the room.

\- Good night, Baka Nii-chan.  
\- Good night little sister of my heart!

And she went to bed, giggling.

*****

Jun, sitting quietly in bed, was reading one of the magazines her husband had brought her to pass the time when a weight began to press against her stomach. She sighed as she rested her magazine on her knees and poked her belly.

\- Oi, chibi, you better not make my breakfast come back. It would work against you too, so I'll let you know.

The baby seemed to understand her mother's words as she behaved and changed position in her mother's womb to begin her daily gymnastics session. Jun's new sigh as she caressed her belly.

\- And your father who did not think to bring back my honey cookies, as you can see he does not hold much to his life.

The young woman straightened up a bit and grabbed her wallet in the drawer of her bedside table to finally get up.

\- Well, let's settle this case ourselves, do you?

A slight kick followed by a slap of her daughter marked, according to Jun, the agreement of her as she left her room in the direction of the small store on the ground floor of the hospital.

When she went to the checkout with her three boxes of cookies, the cashier, an elderly lady, smiled at her as she scanned her items.

\- A boy or a girl ? she asked warmly.  
\- A girl. Jun said as she pulled out a 1,000 yen note from her wallet.  
\- All I wanted to eat during my pregnancy was gherkins dipped in mayonnaise, my husband was crazy!  
\- With mine, it's rather me who goes crazy. Said the pregnant woman laughing. A real mother hen.  
\- Coming soon ?  
\- August 22nd.  
\- It will be over soon and after you will see, it will only be happiness!  
\- I hope so.

Jun took the plastic bag that was being handed to him and his change and greeted the lady with a big smile before going back to his room. She got out of the elevator, already chewing her fourth cookie, and saw Kazumi in the distance, waiting outside the door of her room.

\- Oh ! Kazumi-chan! She called without realizing her mouth full.

Her new assistant turned to her and smiled at him.

\- Ohayo Jun-san, are you all right?  
\- I'm fine ! And once and for all, Kazumi-chan, you can be more familiar with me, you know? Said the publisher, once at her height.  
\- Sorry, you're my boss so...  
\- Bah! I am not straddling hierarchical relationships.

Jun slid the door of her room and entered, followed by Kazumi. The pregnant woman put her plastic bag on the small table in a corner of the room and carried her box of cookies with her in her bed. Seeing that the youngest was standing, she pointed to a seat next to her.

\- Come sit Kazumi-chan.

The young woman complied.

\- What good wind brings you?  
\- I brought my new chapter, I finished it yesterday.

Kazumi was rummaging through her bag and soon pulled out a bundle of stapled sheets that she handed to Jun. She welcomed the precious chapter as a divine present and thanked its author with a broad smile.

\- Thank you ! I needed reading, it's been three times that I reread magazines that Toma brought me. She said pointing to the stack of journals on her bedside table.  
\- I hope it does not bother you.  
\- Why this ?  
\- You have to rest no?  
\- And since when is the reading exceedingly tiring? Asked Jun with a small laugh.  
\- You make a point. Besides, for the job ...  
\- Would you mind coming to work at my place rather than at the office?  
\- Are you sure ?  
\- I have to rest, so we don't really have a choice. Gomen ne? Your work may be a little bigger than usual.

The young woman put a honey cookie in her mouth.

\- No problem, I understand.  
\- I'll take the opportunity to show you a lot of compromising photos of Satoshi in high school.  
\- I can't wait to blackmail him. Kazumi said rubbing his hands with a small smirk just before bursting into laughter with the publisher.  
\- Besides, how was it for you?  
\- In high school ? Not very very good for the most part, I would say. I looked like nothing, I was talking to no one and nobody was talking to me.  
\- Indeed, it was not joy. But I'm sure you must be adorable anyway.  
\- I don't know, I never wore makeup unlike all girls in school, I wore big glasses on my nose that made me look like an owl, my hair looked like a straw bale and I have those big, ugly fingers on my hands. Kazumi said, presenting her hands to her boss.  
\- What made you change?  
\- A friend of my piano lessons, I wanted to change before entering 3rd grade and she helped me. Thanks to her, I felt much better about myself, I had a greater confidence in myself to approach others and I made some friends and even my first real boyfriend.  
\- Oooh, nice progress.  
\- Hum. In primary and middle school it was much worse, most of them laughed at me and the others just ignored me, my brother it was the same and my parents in the neighborhood too.  
\- There was a particular reason?

The young woman was silent in front of Jun for a moment, so that she, thinking that she had embarrassed her, blushed and tried to catch up.

\- Well, I mean ... so that all your family is in the case ... If it's not too indiscreet ... she stammered.  
\- It's a very long story. Said her assistant with a chuckle. And not very funny. I'm not here to spin you drone.  
\- Kazumi-chan, we're friends right? I have already nearly drowned the drone myself ...

The youngest smiles, happy that Jun seems to like him so much and be ready to listen to her.

\- It all started when my mother got married for the first time. She and her husband quickly had my brother, Masaki, but her husband was violent with her and she was looking for an opportunity to leave. One day, she met my father and they went out together almost a year in secret before learning that she was waiting for me.

Jun just nodded briefly and her friend continued.

\- For the good of her children, she had to leave her husband and she had found the opportunity. But they both wanted my brother's guard. She pleaded her husband's violence and he pleaded the adultery of my mother. Obviously they gave custody to this asshole as if my mother was lying, my brother was a little over 3 years old. He suffered the blows of his father for another 3 years before he died and my mother could get him back. I don't remember when Masaki came home but he remember. He was sometimes terrified, convinced that our mother was the evil, but he soon realized that it was the opposite and my parents spoiled us a lot. The problem is that this story has spread in the neighborhood with more or less truth, hence the bullying. So we ended up moving ... Jun-san, how are you?

The young woman took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

\- It's nothing, it's because of the baby, it makes me cry.  
\- Come on, it's nothing, everything is fine now, my family has lots of friends, I have Satoshi, I've got you, my brother has been living with his partner for two years ... In short, we're come out pretty well! Kazumi reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jun stared at her for a moment with a small smile. She was only a few years younger, with her small size and round face, Kazumi was so cute that the publisher could not contain more and ruffled her friend's hair.

\- You're so cute Kazumi-chaaaaaaan!  
\- Oi! I'm not 5 years old!

The youngest girl pushed Jun's hand gently and brushed her hair with her left hand.

\- Are you always so close to your writers?  
\- All my writers are not my assistants, are so adorable and go out with my best friend.  
\- Not wrong, I'm a rare specimen.  
\- We take the big head?  
\- Maybe a little bit.

After another laugh shared, Jun put her box of empty cookies on her bedside table and removed the crumbs from her t-shirt. While doing so, she looked out the window beside her bed, behind which shone the sun without the slightest cloud to annoy him.

\- It's summer. Jun sighed absently, placing one hand on her stomach and the other behind her head.  
\- It does not seem to make you happy.

Indeed, the prospect of the season that began don't satisfied her much, it only brought closer the moment when Satoshi would definitely break the heart of Kazumi who now counted more and more for her. And although she was dying to tell her everything herself, it was not up to her to do it.

\- Jun-san?  
\- Ah? No, nothing, I was lost in my thoughts, of course I love summer. The baby is due for the month of August and my birthday a few days later.  
\- It's true ? I too was born in summer! My birthday is Friday, the 17th.  
\- Oooh, what are you going to do to celebrate that?  
\- I have a date with Satoshi.  
\- And where?  
\- I don't know, it's a surprise he said. I just hope it's not too extravagant.  
\- You will tell me ?  
\- Hum. Kazumi nodded happily.

*****

Toma found his wife finishing her evening meal when he opened the door of her room. She smiled at him and he immediately felt a wave of heat invade him, he had missed her so much the night before. He approached the bed and went to kiss her forehead, inhaling great breaths of the scent of her hair that she had probably shampooed. His hand then slipped like a reflex on the roundness of her belly where his daughter welcomed him as it should.

\- I missed you. He said settling into the seat that Kazumi had occupied earlier in the day.  
\- We saw each other yesterday, honey. Jun smiled at him, placing her hand in his and plunging her beautiful eyes into his.  
\- I know, but having to sleep alone every night for a few days makes me realize what a huge place you have in my life. I love you Jun.  
\- Me too I love you idiot! How was your day ?  
\- As always, I did what I had to do, I launched five paper planes to Satoshi, I ate well at noon and I made two little pee in the day.

Jun laughed at his silly look and slapped him on the head before continuing.

\- And Satoshi, how is he?  
\- He looks upset these days.

She sighed.

\- He does not intend to talk to her at all, if I understand correctly?  
\- I don't think so.

The young woman looked away towards the window.

\- Jun, it does not concern us, we have other things to worry about. Like you and our baby for example.

She threw an angry look at her husband's hand, which still held hers.

\- You are right. But Kazumi-chan is my friend now too and she will suffer horribly because of him, it's inevitable. At this point, which side should I choose?  
\- We don't have to choose side. We'll be there for both of them when the chopper falls. That's all we can do.  
\- I would like to prevent it.  
\- Me too. But understand that this is not my priority, especially since you entered the hospital.

Jun looked down at her belly and put her hand on it.

\- I wish it wasn't one for me but I'm still afraid to attach too much to the baby as she is not in the world safe and sound.  
\- I understand.  
\- Do you think she'll look like him?  
\- To Satoshi?

Jun giggled. She was sure that her husband had understood what she was saying, but was just trying to make her laugh and dismiss her doubts again.

\- No, Kagero. I know that his features were not well discerned, as he was very small but ... In my memories I had the impression that he was going to look like you while growing up.  
\- I thought he had your eyes.  
\- You think ?  
\- It may be me who imagined things but yes, that was my impression.  
\- You never told me about it.  
\- You neither.

It was true that they did not talk much positively about their son. Most of the time, they were only evoking the tear that his death could have engendered in their hearts.

\- I loved him so much, Toma. And yet I only saw him for a few minutes, we didn't raised him and we didn't even had the opportunity to take care of him.  
\- I loved him so much too.  
\- I don't want this baby to be his replacent.  
\- She will not be, she can't. These are two totally different children and Kagero will always be in our hearts no matter what.

The architect sat down on the edge of his wife's bed and pulled her to kiss her forehead and press her against him. Jun snuggled comfortably to his chest, closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the sweet sound of Toma's heartbeat for a moment. Without him, she might never have recovered from this ordeal. Never.

*****

\- Where are you taking me, Satoshi?

Kazumi, blindfolded, heard her boyfriend giggle briefly before he pulled her a little closer to her birthday present.

\- If I tell you, it will not be a surprise anymore.

The young woman pulled her tongue in his direction, which he chuckled again. They ended up stopping and Satoshi invited her to remove what was blocking her view. Kazumi's blood then froze briefly at the sight of a small boat docked at the dock on which they were.

\- It is...  
\- My boat! Said Satoshi proudly.  
\- Hum.  
\- I got my license last year. I told myself that a ride just you and me on the waters of the Pacific could be romantic. I even thought about filling the mini fridge!

Kazumi just smiled a little nervously.

\- It's not right?  
\- No ! All is well, let's get going.

At once, Satoshi helped her on board and went to the bar where Kazumi accompanied him, a little hesitant. Soon, they started and Satoshi spoke happily about the beauty of the sea and his passion for fishing, without leaving the horizon of the eyes. A long expiration of his girlfriend made him turn around. This one had famously paled, was taking deep breaths and also stared straight ahead but obviously not in the same optics as the young man. He stopped the boat immediately and was close to her in no time.

\- Kazumi, what's wrong?

She nodded very briefly without looking at him.

\- Are you sure ? You are very pale ... Wait ... Are you seasick?  
\- In your opinion ... idiot?  
\- Why didn't you tell me?  
\- It seemed so much to please you ... I didn't want to ruin your surprise.  
\- You should not force yourself for me, look at what state it puts you. Do you think you'll keep up to the docks?

In response, the young woman turned on her heel and ran outside, throwing up overboard. Satoshi joined her right away and rubbed her back until her pain had passed, after which she seemed even paler than before.

\- Do you prefer to stay here or do you want to lie down? There is a bed downstairs.  
\- I'm definitely going to lie down...

The young man wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her inside the small living area of the boat before helping her lie down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and went back to the bar to bring them back to the dock.

Some time later, they were both resting on the dock of the port, Satoshi firmly holding the hand of his beloved. She closed her eyes for a moment and blew, visibly relieved.

\- You feel better ?  
\- Much better. I am made to keep my feet on the ground.  
\- I would have wanted to avoid that on the day of your birthday.  
\- Don't worry. Kazumi said, kissing him on the cheek. The intention was good.

He replied to her smile and resisted as best he could so as not to drown himself in the eyes of his beloved. Instead, he slid his free hand to hers and gently intertwined their fingers.

\- Nevertheless, there is a romantic dinner waiting for us so I suggest we find a quiet spot on the beach.  
\- Would you have other ideas in mind than a simple meal? Kazumi asked with a naughty little smile.  
\- Maybe, we'll see ... he replied in the same tone.

The young woman giggled, hugging him as they walked towards the beach. Then followed a more or less long walk along the water until the two lovebirds set their camp. Satoshi and Kazumi laid a large beach towel on the sand and settled there. The architect then opened the picnic basket he had brought and took out a bottle of champagne.

\- Do you feel better enough to celebrate this day as it should? Asked he.  
\- Yes of course. Replied the young woman.

He chuckled and uncorked the bottle, which he emptied some of the contents into two cups. He handed one to his girlfriend and they drank.

\- Happy birthday Kazumi-chan. Said Satoshi without leaving his eyes for a single second.  
\- Happy Birthday to me. She smiled.

A cup of champagne and a huge bento prepared by the architect later, the two lovers stared at the setting sun huddled together.

\- It's beautiful.  
\- I would have preferred to show it to you from the boat but here it is not less beautiful.

Kazumi chuckled.

\- Why are you laughing ?  
\- I thought we were a really foolish couple...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- The champagne, the sunset ...  
\- Excuse me for wanting you to have a happy birthday.

The young woman laughed louder and pulled away from him to sit on his knees, facing him, and kiss him.

\- I never said I didn't like it. She says. It's the best birthday of my life.  
\- Nice to hear it.

Satoshi took her lips again and Kazumi felt the young man's hands pass behind her neck and then slid them in the middle of her back, leaving the sensation of a chain against her neck. She pulled away from him and looked down, perplexed, at what was responsible for that feeling. She exclaimed and her eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful silver chain from which hung a bright orange-yellow stone, recalling the landscape they admired a few minutes earlier.

\- Satoshi ...  
\- Do you like it?  
\- It's beautiful ... But it's way too precious I can't ...  
\- What can't you do? It's a gift I give you, because I love you. Nothing is too precious for the one we love. This stone is reflected wonderfully in your eyes and makes you even more beautiful, you know that?

The eyes of the young woman, unlike her mouth that remained in a gaping position, constantly passed from her lover to the gemstone hanging from her neck, not knowing what to say to this man who was shaking her heart at every moment. She finally answered, at least in her own way, kissing him again more passionately than ever. Satoshi's hands took place on her hips as she moved them against him and the second he groaned in their kiss, she knew it didn't leave him indifferent. She smiled to herself and moved away from her mouth for a moment.

\- You know how we could make this moment even more foolish?  
\- I think I have my idea. breathed the architect by inverting their positions so his beloved was on her back and him on top of her before undertaking the complete mapping of her body with the help of his lips under Kazumi's sighs of satisfaction.


End file.
